


Lose Yourself In The Beat

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, M/M, Smut, TaoRis - Freeform, Taohun!Mention, Top Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Xiuhan!Side, kristao - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: A música envolvia o ambiente, produzindo o desejo carnal nas pessoas ali presentes, totalmente entregues ao prazer da batida a possuir seus corpos, eletrizando suas células. Era um esconderijo perfeito para fugir da realidade e não pensar em mais nada, mas infelizmente não funcionava com Kris, principalmente quando estava com a mente totalmente ocupada por um certo rapaz a transar em algum canto da boate.[TAORIS] [PORN WITH PLOT] [BOTTOM!KRIS]





	1. Uma batida

**LOSE YOURSELF IN THE BEAT **

**UMA BATIDA**

“Tem como você me colocar dentro da boate mesmo que eu não tenha dinheiro?”, pediu Tao na quinta-feira quando Kris terminava de produzir duas novas músicas.

Sim, ele conseguiu. Mas se soubesse que Tao iria se encontrar com um cara, teria inventado uma desculpa para não levá-lo. Não que não pudesse recusar. Só que sabia que o mais novo não cairia na desculpa de: “Na boate rolava muita droga e eu não quero você se envolvendo nisso”.

Já tinha anos que não tentava dar uma de “irmão mais velho” para cima dele — pela razão de querer ser visto como algo diferente na vida de Tao, o que não vinha ao caso no momento. O mais novo já tinha se acostumado com essa falta de cuidado que ganhou quando eram mais jovens. Tentar fazer isso agora só para encobrir seu ciúmes não parecia ser uma boa ideia. 

Contar a verdade não era uma opção também — pelo menos não imediatamente. Não tinha o direito de sentir isso ou de se meter na vida amorosa dele quando era apenas um amigo. Contudo, só porque não tinha o direito não significava que conseguia evitar não sentir. 

Se soubesse como, não estaria no momento mais focado em Tao que em seu trabalho.

A música inundava todo o lugar, penetrando nos ouvidos das pessoas e as possuindo. Fazia os corpos dançarem, totalmente entregues à batida. Os mais excitados pela bebida ou o ecstasy procuravam a pessoa mais próxima para saciarem seus desejos, seja homem ou mulher. Beijavam como nunca tinham beijado antes. E sentiam o efeito do entorpecente em seu organismo aumentar mais e mais a sensação fantástica da alucinação.

Kris sabia o que sua música conseguia fazer com as pessoas — principalmente quando misturada às drogas rolando por todo o lugar. Mesmo com seu quase um metro e noventa de altura, seu cabelo grande platinado e seu belo rosto, ali no palco a única coisa que chamava a atenção era sua habilidade em animar o local. Tinha o poder de fazer os presentes esquecerem tudo o que estava do lado de fora e se entregarem à batida como se fosse o último dia de suas vidas. 

A música produzia um efeito psicodélico com as luzes coloridas indo de um lado para o outro. Possuíam a mente e o corpo. E toda essa mistura de sensações excitava as pessoas. Não era difícil encontrar um casal transando no banheiro ou até mesmo em um lugar um pouco mais reservado.

Por isso estava tão preocupado com Zitao por ali.

Descobriu-se apaixonado pelo amigo de infância na mesma época em que esse declarou ser gay. Era como se estivesse esperando saber se teria uma chance antes de descobrir os próprios sentimentos.

Quando ZiTao entrou para a mesma faculdade e eles passaram a morar junto no apartamento de um amigo, Kris tentou atrair a atenção do mais novo para si após adquirir coragem para se confessar. Mas já era tarde. Ele já estava ocupado demais com um tal de Sehun, um cara que surgiu misteriosamente em cena e roubou toda a atenção de Tao.

Naquela noite na boate, Kris tentou manter os olhos no mais novo o máximo que podia enquanto trabalhava. Analisava o que ele estava fazendo e com quem estava fazendo. No entanto, como sempre, assim que desviou o olhar por alguns minutos, Tao desapareceu de vista. 

O conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele esperou o momento exato para desaparecer. Possivelmente foi se encontrar com o cara com quem estava ficando. O que significa que ele tinha percebido que Kris estava a vigiá-lo e certamente pensou que fosse para impedir que ele cheirasse cocaína como da última vez — o que também não deixava de ser verdade, porém o mais velho já tinha noção que ele não faria isso novamente.

Irritado com o rumo que a situação levou, Kris bufou. Não poderia fazer nada agora. Havia muitas pessoas na boate e estava muito escuro para ficar encentrado em procurar um cara de um metro e oitenta e três de altura de cabelo loiro e pele amorenada numa balada em São Francisco. Dificilmente conseguiria ver o rosto das pessoas para selecionar apenas os asiáticos. Era esforço e perda de tempo à toa. Já tinha desistido da ideia e mesmo assim ela o estava tomando a mente.

Kris balançou a cabeça para tentar se livrar dos pensamentos importunos. Iria se concentrar apenas em seu trabalho, se concentrar apenas na música. 

E assim o fez. 

Mixou suas próprias produções a vozes de outras. Tocou as mais adoradas pelo público em sua forma única, fazendo o povo se enganar sobre serem inéditas. Agitou o lugar ao extremo. E testemunhou a multidão submersa na música extasiante, delirando.

Antes de tirar seus vinte minutos de descanso depois de quase três horas sem parar para nada, colocou sua mais nova produção para tocar e deixou o palco. Foi recebidos por algumas pessoas lhe dizendo o quanto ele é foda — elogio do qual já estava acostumado, mas ainda o deixava muito feliz sempre que o ouvia, fazendo seu esforço para produzir do melhor valer a pena.

Era quase quatro horas da manhã. O lugar não estava tão lotado como quando as portas abriram, mas ainda disponibilizava dificuldade para se locomover em meio ao povo. A luz azul agora oscilava de acordo com o ritmo do som, dando a impressão de que as pessoas ao seu redor dançavam em câmera lenta.

Kris andou por todo o salão, procurando por Tao no bar e na pista. Não havia nenhum sinal do mais novo ali ou de qualquer pessoa conhecida que talvez estivesse acompanhada dele.

Ao notar que não conseguiria nada, decidiu ir para o corredor dos banheiros. 

Logo de cara se deparou com um casal lésbico a se beijar desesperadamente, famintas uma pela outra — provavelmente sobre efeito de droga. Não eram as únicas se comendo ali, mas por estarem logo na entrada, eram as mais evidentes. Quem sabe não seria assim que encontraria o amigo. Contudo, tentou afastar esses pensamentos, torcendo para que Tao tivesse voltado para casa. De Kris estivesse com sorte, o mais novo só estaria vomitando o álcool e o jantar de seu estômago do lado de fora da boate enquanto o esperava terminar o serviço.

Kris entrou no banheiro masculino, não encontrando ninguém além de três caras urinando no bidê e um outro desmaiado perto dos compartimentos. Suspirando aliviado, deu meia volta para retornar à pista.

Ainda faltava sete minutos até que tivesse que voltar para o palco a fim de trocar de música. “Talvez seja mais efetivo ligar para ele”, pensou, pescando o celular no bolso do casaco preto.

Sabendo que não conseguiria ouvir nada com o som alto, atravessou todo o corredor de emergência e foi até uma área mais reservada próxima a saída de incêndio. E de súbito se deparou com dois homens transando em um canto da parede que dificilmente os mostrariam do começo do corredor. 

Não era estranho. Mas realmente estava tão focado em outra coisa que se surpreendeu, pois não tinha visto nada que indicasse que outras pessoas estariam tendo um momento íntimo naquele espaço.

Aquela área estava mais escura que todo o restante da boate logo que as luzes apenas reluziam de longe, iluminando o casal como a luz de um relâmpago, combinando com o estrondo eletrônico a tocar no fundo. Kris mal conseguia ver os rostos, mas reconheceu de imediato o asiático alto suspendendo um homem de encontro a parede, as mãos nas nádegas para apoiar o corpo.

O casal não pareceu perceber sua presença, entregues demais ao prazer. O asiático de cabelo arco-íris, Sehun, tinha as pernas ao redor da cintura de ZiTao enquanto seus braços se agarravam ao pescoço dele, se rendendo ao homem que o fodia ao som da música que ocultavam-lhe os gemidos manhosos.

O DJ ficou a observar o casal por alguns instantes. Observava como o homem a ser tomado parecia desfrutar de cada estocada em si. A cara carregada em deleite, as mãos inquietas a acariciar o cabelo loiro do outro e os dentes a morder o próprio lábio, provando que um choque de prazer acabara de tomar seu corpo. 

Queria ver melhor o rosto de Tao também, saber se esse estava em um estado tão deleitoso quanto o cara em seus braços, contemplar pela primeira vez a expressão que tanto queria ver desde o ano passado. No entanto, ele foi ocultado quando o mais novo o escondeu na curvatura do pescoço de Sehun, buscando a pele desse para marcar com chupões e mordidas que eram facilmente feitos devido a pele clara do rapaz.

Quiçá fosse melhor assim, não sabia se realmente queria ver tal reação causada por outra pessoa. Mas, ainda assim, seu corpo estava a reagir com a cena a sua frente, o deixando mais quente e levemente sedento por contato humano. 

Assim que notou seu próprio corpo o trair, Kris voltou depressa. Escondeu sua figura atrás da parede e respirou fundo. Buscou em sua cabeça qualquer coisa aleatória que não tivesse a ver com sexo, tentando de qualquer forma se acalmar antes que o calor o levasse a uma certeira ereção entre suas calças.

A música estava para acabar, tinha que voltar antes que ela parasse. Era profissional e sabia separar sua vida particular do trabalho, mas...

Só um minuto, só precisava de mais um minuto e voltaria.

Fechou os olhos e buscou não pensar em nada, deixando que sua cabeça ficasse em total branco. O som alto a sua volta agora não era nada mais que um sussurro. A cena que acabara de ver não era nada mais que um borrão, seu corpo aos poucos foi voltando ao normal. E passados exatos sessenta segundos, o DJ abriu os olhos novamente e voltou correndo para o palco, faltando poucos instantes para a música acabar de vez.

**[...]**

No sábado a tarde, Kris acordou com uma longínqua harmonia tocando em algum lugar da casa. Não era muito alta, mal dava para ser ouvida de seu quarto. No entanto, com o sono leve em que se encontrava, foi o suficiente para despertá-lo nos poucos minutos que começou.

Depois que saiu da boate, telefonou para ZiTao para avisar que já estava indo embora e o encontraria em frente a cafeteria do outro lado da rua. O celular só chamava e nada do mais novo atender. Impaciente e morrendo de sono, Kris decidiu desistir dele e voltou para casa sozinho. Só que assim que escovou os dentes e deixou-se cair na cama, arrependeu-se de sua decisão e tentou mais uma vez ligar, para novamente ser ignorado.

Foi dormir irritado e frustrado, sabendo exatamente onde Tao poderia estar e com quem. 

O DJ esticou o braço até a mesa de cabeceira, pegando seu celular para ver o relógio. Ainda não era nem duas horas, teria muito tempo até a boate abrir outra vez. Portanto, se permitiu ser preguiçoso e continuou na cama por mais alguns minutos antes de finalmente sentar, se preparando psicologicamente para se levantar. 

Coçou a cabeça, bagunçando os cabelos platinados, e se espreguiçou exageradamente em seguida para espantar a preguiça que sussurrava em seu ouvido para que ele se deitasse novamente. E levou o olhar para a cama de solteiro ao lado da sua, esperando encontrar Tao adormecido. 

Os lençóis estavam da mesma maneira que tinha deixado na noite anterior. Isso só provava que haviam sido intocados e que, obviamente, o mais novo não tinha retornado para casa ainda. Como em muitas outras vezes, com certeza ele passou a noite em algum lugar qualquer, provavelmente com Sehun, e voltaria de ressaca para casa. 

Isso se voltasse.

Kris tinha ganhado da mãe de ZiTao a responsabilidade de cuidar dele. Por isso, ele geralmente ameaçava contar tudo para ela se ele continuasse com essa atitude. No entanto, o mais velho nunca disse nada para os Huang. Tao, apesar de vadiar todo final de semana, nunca negligenciou a faculdade e sempre tirou boas notas. Não tinha motivos para falar alguma coisa, sendo que ele apenas estava curtindo sua vida de jovem adulto e isso não afetava em nada os seus estudos. Dessa maneira, quando o mais novo percebeu que tudo não passava de um blefe, perdurou a fazer o que sempre fazia. E agora nem mesmo avisava o DJ de antemão.

Não encontrando ânimo para ficar zangado, Kris deixou suas longas pernas escorrerem para fora do colchão e enfim se levantou, sentindo o clima levemente frio do final de outono tocar seus braços expostos pela camisa sem manga. Meio perdido pela sonolência, saiu do quarto e foi cegado pela claridade excessiva de encontro a sua cara. Ao recuperar a visão, moveu-se rumo ao banheiro, notando que a música que começava a ficar cada vez mais alta vinha da única suíte da casa que acomodava o dono do imóvel, Lu Han.

Era estranho encontrá-lo em casa no sábado. Normalmente ele saía para estudar na biblioteca ou se divertir com o namorado. Mas já que ele estava ali, não custava nada ir até lá e perguntar se tinha notícias de Tao. 

E foi o que Kris fez. 

Seguiu reto até o final do corredor e parou em frente a porta do mais velho, tendo as ondas sonoras suaves o despertarem e espantar-lhe a moleza.

— Han, você sabe se ZiTao voltou para casa? — Kris questionou com o rosto perto da porta, esperando que sua voz conseguisse chegar ao amigo.

Esperou alguns segundos e ao não receber resposta, aumentou o volume da própria voz, quase gritando, para novamente não ser escutado. 

Sem pensar duas vezes, abriu a porta e colocou sua cabeça dentro do quarto com um pouco de timidez. Sabia que Lu Han odiava que entrasse no quarto dele sem permissão, já era regra na casa e por isso ele sequer se incomodava em trancar a porta por saber que todos respeitaram — por bem ou por mal. Kris só não esperava por aquilo. 

Engasgou com a própria saliva ao se deparar com a cena de dois homens completamente a transar na cama de casal no centro do quarto.

— Caí fora! — Gritou Lu Han a olhar por sobre o ombro o homem petrificado na porta do quarto, parando de estocar o namorado abaixo de si, que tampou o próprio rosto com os braços em vergonha.

— Cara, desculpa! Eu não sab...

— Caí fora! — Repetiu irritado, soltando a perna sobre seu ombro direito para apontar para a saída, intensificando a ordem.

Imediatamente, Kris puxou a porta de volta e a fechou, produzindo um estrondo forte que pôde ser ouvido mesmo com a música alta.

— Puta que pariu... — Murmurou para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça freneticamente para tentar apagar a visão dos dois amigos juntos.

Atordoado, Kris foi diretamente ao banheiro, tropeçando no próprio pé um momento, e se concentrou apenas em fazer sua higiene bucal. Tentou ao máximo esquecer a ideia de ir até a cozinha e pingar suco de limão em seus olhos, e se contentou em só lavar o rosto. Acabou por esfregá-lo com mais força que o normal, como se desejasse que a espuma e a água lavassem a lembrança vívida em sua cabeça naquele momento.

— Puta que pariu! — reclamou mais uma vez, a voz abafada pelas mãos a esconder-lhe o rosto.

Lu Han saiu do quarto quinze minutos depois, a expressão dele calma como se nada tivesse acontecido, e foi se encontrar com o amigo na varanda.

— Desculpa por... você-sabe-o-que... — pediu Kris dando uma sugada forte no cigarro entre seus dedos, logo depois o levando até o cinzeiro para que as cinzas não caíssem em suas roupas.

Não era muito de fumar, geralmente fazia apenas socialmente. Mas isso era tudo o que precisava agora. 

A faculdade e o trabalho já estavam tirando todas as suas forças. Para piorar, estava começando a se estressar com seus sentimentos unilaterais por ZiTao. Precisava de um tempo para relaxar, mesmo que fosse bem pequeno. Então, após comer algumas torradas com geleia de morango, pegou o maço escondido no fundo de sua gaveta e deixou que a nicotina inundasse seus pulmões, o deixando mais leve instantaneamente.

— Da próxima vez que você ouvir música muito alta vindo do meu quarto, não entre — Alertou Lu Han ao puxar uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado do amigo, observando as nuvens cinzas no céu indicarem que ia chover — Ainda mais agora que ele decidiu se mudar para cá.

“Da próxima vez, feche a porta a chave”, pensou Kris. Contudo, não encontrou coragem para rebater o mais velho. Iria acabar perdendo de qualquer forma, não por falta de argumento. A casa continuava a ser de Lu Han e o DJ era o único que não pagava aluguel, contribuindo apenas em ajudar nas despesas alimentícias e, de vez em quando, em pagar a conta de luz — mas só quando sobrava dinheiro para isso. Lu Han era a autoridade e ele não gostava de ser contrariado, ainda mais por alguém que não pagava o aluguel.

— Minseok está muito irritado? — Kris indagou, o cigarro indo em direção aos lábios carnudos. Encarava o pequeno jardim vazio a frente, tentando evitar olhar para o amigo por ora.

Ainda que Lu Han não fizesse o seu tipo, ele tinha um rosto incrivelmente lindo e o DJ acabara de descobrir que o corpo dele também era. Estava há quase um ano sem fazer sexo e nenhuma das vezes que fez foi com um homem, mesmo depois de descobrir sua bissexualidade. Se olhasse agora para Lu Han, iria se lembrar de como os músculos de suas costas eram salientes, principalmente com o suor a dar brilho à pele. E isso era um pouco perigoso para alguém que estava em abstinência por tanto tempo.

— Ele se importou menos do que eu esperava. Só ficou envergonhado porque foi ideia dele colocar a música para disfarçar — Lu Han riu anasalado, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros, os colocando para trás — E ainda assim fomos descobertos.

— Devo me desculpar com ele? — Expeliu a fumaça devagar, formando um círculo perfeito no ar.

— Não precisa, está tudo bem... — Lu Han balançou a mão para cima e para baixo para gesticular que não era nada de mais, notando que o homem ao seu lado só relaxou por completo quando o cigarro chegou na metade do tamanho — Capaz dele ficar irritado por você não ter simplesmente escolhido evitar o assunto.

— Você parece muito sossegado para alguém que não gosta nem que olhem quando ele usa camisa cavada. — Comentou, finalmente tomando coragem para ver o outro, o olhando de canto de olho.

— Eu tenho certeza que meu corpo ocultou a maior parte do corpo dele. — Isso era verdade, Kris só foi capaz de ver a perna de Minseok sobre o ombro de Lu Han e o rosto dele. Uma perfeita censura — Então não estou me importando muito com isso. Já aconteceu mesmo — Deu de ombros, bocejando em tédio.

— Menos mal, não quero ter você pegando no meu pé — Embora Kris tivesse falado como uma brincadeira, sua expressão facial não mudou em nada. A única coisa que deixou claro que era zoação foi o tom de voz mais descontraído. Mas todos na casa já estavam acostumados — Como você conseguiu convencê-lo a morar aqui? Que eu saiba, ele não pretendia sair de lá até o final do contrato.

— Não precisei. Os babacas que estão morando com ele fizeram isso. Seok ficou preocupado com a própria segurança caso eles descobrissem algo. — Retrucou se reclinando na cadeira. Levou as pernas até a cerca que separava a varanda do quintal, as cruzando uma sobre a outra — Acredita que além de xingarem o ZiTao de "puta", os nojentos falaram mal do Yixing? Cara, quem fala mal do Yixing? O cara é um anjo. Alguém assim nunca será uma boa pessoa — bufou, coçando a cabeça em irritação — Enfim... O que você queria falar comigo?

— Você viu se o Tao voltou para casa? — Kris perguntou finalmente. Deu uma última tragada antes de apagar a bituca no cinzeiro, soltando a fumaça aos poucos para aproveitar ao máximo.

— Não que eu saiba — Lu Han respondeu desinteressado e fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o vento gélido a assoprar de encontro a sua face — Pensei que ele tivesse ido para a boate com _você_. 

— E ele foi. Mas sumiu do nada. — Kris se levantou, pegando o cinzeiro e o maço de cigarro sobre a mesa — Falando nisso, você conhece um tal de Sehun? — parou entre o vão da porta de correr e esperou a resposta do mais velho, mesmo que tentasse fingir que era uma pergunta casual. 

— Nunca ouvi falar — disse sinceramente, jogando a cabeça para trás para ver o DJ atrás de si — De qualquer forma, ele vai aparecer cedo ou tarde. Se até amanhã ele não chegar, você pode começar a ficar preocupado.

**[...]**

Ao voltar para casa às seis da manhã, Kris foi diretamente para o quarto depois de escovar os dentes, cansado demais até mesmo para tomar um banho e tirar o cheiro de cigarro, suor e bebida de sua roupa. Não queria nada além de deitar em sua cama e dormir até de tarde, depois trocaria os lençóis.

Na boate mal conseguiu se concentrar em seu trabalho, quase errando ao sincronizar as músicas para a mixagem — por sorte notou antes que a segunda começasse, consertando seu erro poucos segundos antes. Uma hora notou a presença de alguns dos amigos de ZiTao e até mesmo de Sehun, mas nada do dito cujo em si. Durante o seu intervalo foi tirar sua dúvida com o rapaz de cabelo arco-íris. Questionou onde o outro esteve e recebeceu um apenas “Ligue para ele se quer saber” bem malcriado como resposta, que apenas o deixou mais irritado com toda a situação.

O telefone de ZiTao só dava ocupado. Sendo assim, Kris ligou para Yixing — um dos caras com quem dividia a casa — e perguntou se Tao já tinha retornado. Ao saber que o mais novo já estava em casa dormindo, conseguiu relaxar totalmente e focar unicamente em seu trabalho até o final da madrugada.

Kris adentrou o mais silencioso possível no quarto. Graças as cortinas pretas não conseguia ver o amigo dormindo profundamente, mas sabia que pelo frio que estava fazendo, Tao provavelmente estaria encolhido sob a coberta que a avó dera a ele no final do ano passado como presente por se tornar universitário. Kris não conseguiu evitar que um pequeno sorriso se formasse entre seus lábios. Gostou de imaginar a figura do mais novo daquela forma, o deixando desejoso em ir sorrateiramente até lá e se esquentar com ele.

Diferente dos outros homens da casa, era o único que não ficava constantemente em contato pele a pele com alguém. Via a forma que Lu Han vivia agarrado a Minseok como um coala e não conseguia entender como era ter esse sentimento de querer ficar abraçado a alguém por tanto tempo — se Minseok deixasse, Lu Han poderia ficar o dia inteiro grudado nas costas dele. 

Não é que não gostasse, apenas não tinha essa vontade “interior”. No entanto, também não se importava muito quando Tao, outro amante de _skinship_, fazia isso com ele — contanto que não fosse no calor e não o deixasse desconfortável.

Era raro os momentos que queria abraçar o mais novo. E naquele exato instante essa era uma das vezes a cada lua de sangue.

Ainda estava aborrecido pelo que Tao fizera na madrugada de sexta para sábado. Porém, tendo ele ali no quarto sozinho consigo ajudou a deixar a irritação de lado. A culpa não era dele afinal de contas. Ele podia namorar quem ele quisesse, ele poderia fazer o que ele quisesse. Entretanto, não era fácil evitar esse sentimento de ciúmes por alguém que não tinha um relacionamento além de amizade.

Percebendo que estava pensando demais novamente, Kris foi até sua cama e deitou-se, arrepiando-se todo com o toque gelado dos lençóis. Programou o despertador do celular para tocar às 14hs e depois cobriu-se, entregando-se ao mundo dos sonhos assim que seu calor corporal foi dividido com os cobertores.

**[...]**

“Toma banho comigo?”, a última vez que Kris ouviu isso deve ter sido no segundo ano do ensino médio.

Tao sempre teve muito medo de coisas sobrenaturais e, consequentemente, de noite ficava assustado de ficar sozinho nos lugares. Era algo estranho já que ele não tinha medo de enfrentar pessoas numa briga, mas se tivesse que ficar cara-a-cara com um fantasma, literalmente tremia de medo — Yixing dizia que era porque pessoas podem se machucar com golpes de kong fu, mas fantasmas não. Nessas condições, quando tinha que tomar banho de noite, principalmente se já fosse madrugada, chamava alguém para acompanhá-lo ou pelo menos ficar no banheiro com ele para que ficasse "a salvo" . “Nenhum fantasma irá me atacar se outra pessoa estiver lá para testemunhar”, costumava dizer para convencer alguém.

Na infância e na adolescência, esse alguém na maioria das vezes era Kris logo que moravam em apartamentos vizinhos. Contudo, os pedidos só persistiram até o final do segundo ano do ensino médio, quando o mais velho começou a descobrir que se atraía por pessoas independente do gênero e estava confuso sobre tudo. Por ter dó da cara de cachorrinho abandonado de Tao, aceitava ficar do lado de fora do banheiro até que o outro terminasse, mesmo que tivesse que sair do seu apartamento exclusivamente para isso — não sabe como aceitava fazer isso.

Quando Kris se mudou para a casa de Lu Han a fim de ficar mais próximo da faculdade e começar a ter sua independência, não morava mais próximo de ZiTao para ajudá-lo com esse probleminha. E depois que o mais novo se mudou para junto dele, pensou que na primeira noite ouviria esse pedido. Para sua surpresa e estranhamente, isso não aconteceu até então. Nisso chegou à conclusão que Tao tinha superado o medo.

Por isso a grande surpresa quando, depois de quase um ano, o mais novo pediu de repente por algo assim.

O dia tinha sido ordinário como todo domingo. Yixing passou a tarde na casa da namorada e Lu Han e Minseok ficaram no quarto jogando vídeo game até escurecer. Depois o casal se juntou a Tao e Kris na sala de estar para ver um filme qualquer. Após jantar e escovar os dentes, o DJ decidiu revisar a matéria da aula de sexta-feira antes de tomar banho e finalmente ir dormir para enfrentar a segunda-feira caótica na faculdade. 

Estava indo muito bem, até que ZiTao parou em frente à sua cama e o ficou encarando como se hesitasse falar algo.

— ... Por quê? — Perguntou Kris, fazendo-se de desentendido. 

Sabia o porquê. Só que no momento estava tentando evitar aceitar. Queria negar o pedido, mas sua boca não deixava essas exatas palavras saírem.

— São onze e onze da noite... — Tao respondeu ao tempo que abraçava as toalhas e as roupas em suas mãos de encontro ao peito. O DJ não sabia se era para tentar ser fofo ou se ele estava envergonhado de fazer um pedido como esse quando já tinha vinte anos — Quinta eu vi no Investigação Discovery que é nessa hora certinha que os portões do inferno se abrem e os demônios saem para caminhar sobre a terra — Explicou, o que levou o outro rir das bobagens que ele acreditava por causa do medo.

— Você deveria parar de ver tevê com o Lu Han. — Comentou com um suspiro, subindo com o dedo indicador os óculos redondos que começaram a escorregar por seu nariz — Por que não chama o Minseok? — Retrucou a oferta redirecionando os olhos para o livro sobre usinagem em suas mãos — Tenho certeza que ele aceitaria. — fingiu desinteresse.

— Eu tentei! Mas Lu Han ficou irritado e disse que se eu chamasse o Seok para tomar banho comigo novamente, ele cortaria minhas bolas com um cutelo — disse Tao, gesticulando dramaticamente indignado — Qualé, Kris — Manhou — Vamos lá! você terá que tomar banho depois de qualquer forma! — Tentou puxar o braço de Kris para que ele se levantasse da cama e recebeu um leve empurrão dele para que Tao o soltasse.

— Não pretendo tomar banho hoje. — mentiu, virando a página mesmo que não tivesse conseguido absorver nada da leitura por prender sua atenção no homem manhoso a sua frente — Você tem aula às oito da manhã, não é? Então vai logo antes que fique muito tarde.

— Sabe, Kris, você não é mais legal como antigamente — birrou com um bico nos labios. Deu às costas ao mais velho e saiu do quarto pisando duro, batendo a porta o suficiente para fazer tremer os celulares sobre a mesa de cabeceira e Lu Han bronquear com Tao no corredor.

Sozinho, Kris deixou o livro de lado e suspirou pesadamente, tirando os óculos e esfregando as mãos pela cara em frustração.

Sabia que ZiTao o via como irmão mais velho. De todas as vezes que tentou se mostrar algo diferente disso, tentar atrair o interesse dele para si, essa era uma das melhores oportunidades. Contudo, não podia aceitar. Não agora, pelo menos. Só de imaginar estar num _box_ seminu — ou nu como faziam quando eram crianças — com Tao já mandava ondas de calor para todo o seu corpo. 

Não iria conseguir se controlar.

Analisando os homens que Tao namorou ou teve sexo casual, Kris conseguiu perceber que o tipo do mais novo era basicamente ele: homens bem altos, rosto alongado, boca pequena, expressão naturalmente séria. Quem sabe se Kris conseguisse atrair a atenção dele, teria uma chance. Não custava nada tentar. Quiçá os sentimentos dele se desenvolvessem para outra coisa.

Iria tentar. 

Mas não hoje. 

Se realmente fosse tentar atrair ele usando seu corpo, ter uma ereção imediata assim que visse o tronco belamente definido por anos de treino de _wushu_ não era uma boa opção para sua dignidade.

Ao notar que não conseguiria mais se concentrar em seus estudos, Kris resolveu deixar o livro de lado de vez e mexer em suas redes sociais pelo celular. Quase sete minutos depois que saiu para tomar banho, Tao voltou já com as roupas que usava para dormir e uma toalha ao redor do pescoço para secar os cabelos com ela.

— Até que foi bem rápido... — Kris comentou sem desviar o olhar da tela do celular, fingindo falar por casualidade — Geralmente demora de trinta a quarenta minutos.

— Graças a você, tomei o banho mais rápido de toda a minha vida — rebateu, visualmente irritado. Colocou a toalha sobre a cadeira de rodinhas perto de sua escrivaninha para secar, em seguida foi sentar-se na cama — A luz piscou, Kris! A porcaria da luz piscou, tá! 

— Ela está piscando há quase um mês. Han disse que só vai trocar quando queimar de vez — revirou os olhos, deixando o celular sobre a mesa de cabeceira e se ajeitando melhor na cama — Já que você está resmungando, apaga a luz. — Recebeu um olhar ranzinza de Tao e o ignorou. Kris deitou-se da cama e fechou os olhos, fingindo que iria dormir, esperando que o outro dormisse logo para que pudesse ir tomar banho.

Tao não aquietou-se de imediato. A claridade que Kris conseguia ver era certamente do celular do mais novo, e os risinhos baixos que esse soltava provava que com certeza ele estava a conversar com alguém. Apenas por volta de meia-noite e meia que, enfim, ele deixou o aparelho de lado e foi dormir.

Esperou alguns minutos para ter certeza que o outro não o veria saindo do quarto. Quando percebeu que ZiTao tinha parado de se revirar para achar uma posição confortável e pareceu estar em sono profundo, Kris se arrastou para fora da cama no mais perfeito silêncio. Pegou no caminho até a porta sua toalha e suas roupas de dormir com muito cuidado para não produzir nenhum barulho ao abrir a gaveta, e deixou o quarto. 

Os outros membros da casa, com exceção de Yixing que ainda estava na sala de estar fazendo sabe-se lá o que, parecia também já terem ido se deitar. O banheiro ficava um pouco longe de seu quarto e graças as paredes grossas da residência, seria muito difícil que Tao conseguisse ouvi-lo.

Kris entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta atrás de si.

Já que ficou duas noites acordado e dormiu perfeitamente bem de manhã, seu corpo não demonstrava sinal de cansaço. Mas ele sabia que deveria ter ido dormir no instante que fingiu que ia dormir. Teria que acordar tão cedo quanto Tao e passaria o final do dia na casa de um amigo para terminar um trabalho. Com certeza a segunda-feira seria longa e cansativa. E uma pessoa que não teve uma boa noite de sono não iria diminuir esse fato.

Mas o que poderia fazer? 

Não tomava banho desde o dia anterior — algo bem nojento de sua parte, por sinal — e sua mente estava cheia demais com pensamentos para deixá-lo em paz. Precisava de um bom banho quente para relaxar, ainda que fosse algo mais rápido do que o de Tao.

Visando fazer isso durar pouco tempo, se despiu rapidamente, ficando completamente nu. Olhou-se distraído por um tempo no grande espelho sobre a pia, reparando cada detalhe de seu corpo, desde as várias tatuagens e piercings a sua estrutura física.

Quando estava de roupas, Kris passava a imagem de ter um corpo definido ou musculoso por causa de suas costas largas. No entanto, assim que tirava a camisa para nadar ou algo do tipo, mostrava-se ser bem magro. Não se alimentava mal, era apenas sua genética que o deixava assim mesmo ele se afogando em comida de todo tipo. Também não se incomodava com isso, acreditava que cada corpo tinha sua beleza desde que fosse saudável. 

Percorrendo o olhar por cada linha de seu corpo, a visão de ZiTao e Sehun transando escondido na boate passou em sua mente. 

Não sabia exatamente como, mas conseguia se lembrar de pequenos detalhes imperceptíveis para alguém que só estava a olhar a cena com pouca iluminação — talvez sua imaginação os tivesse criado para completar as imagens. A forma como os dedos finos de Tao marcavam as coxas de Sehun, a pele morena levemente brilhosa pelo suor, o pênis desaparecendo na bunda do rapaz de cabelo arco-íris e o rosto dele embargado em deleite. Tudo foi distorcido em sua imaginação. Trouxe o Tao para aquele banheiro e o fez tocá-lo por trás, deslizando as mãos por sobre a pele clara de Kris, alisando a tatuagem “_Normally Insane_” nas costas dele ao mesmo tempo que esse carregava a mesma expressão de êxtase de Sehun.

Sentindo o corpo esquentar e o membro começar a reagir com cada sensação falsa, Kris colocou-se dentro do box e ligou a água quente. A deixou cair como cascata sobre si, encharcando os cabelos platinados até que eles grudassem em sua testa.

Tentou não pensar em nada, apenas tomar seu banho em paz e voltar para o quarto. Pareceu funcionar por um tempo. Porém ao terminar de lavar os cabelos, sua mão coberta de espuma deslizou suavemente por sua virilha, o fazendo fechar os olhos com o toque de seus longos dedos acariciando seus pêlos pubianos antes do indicador passar devagar pela pele sensível de seu pênis, o estimulando.

— Foda-se... — Desistindo de ir contra seus desejos, colocou mais um pouco do sabonete líquido na palma de sua mão e masturbou seu membro semiereto, usando como imagem de estimulo a cena que gravou, clandestinamente, em sua cabeça de Tao e Sehun.

Entregou-se ao prazer de sua mão. 

Inclinou-se para frente, apoiando seu braço livre na parede de azulejos e sua cabeça sobre ele, os olhos fechados para se concentrar melhor. A água a cair de encontro a suas costas era reconfortante, o levava mais e mais a deleitosa sensação, o fazendo morder o lábio inferior inconscientemente, sua respiração quente escapando pela pequena abertura de sua boca sempre que suspirava.

Pressentia que a cada segundo estava cada vez mais próximo de gozar, e isso o fazia trabalhar mais rápido com sua mão, a subindo e descendo por seu falo lubrificado pelo sabonete que já se tornara espuma, criando uma pequena nuvem branca sobre a pele. Mas não conseguia chegar, se frustrando com isso.

Sem pensar duas vezes na súbita ideia, largou tudo o que estava fazendo, encheu a outra mão com sabonete e sentou-se no chão gelado do box com as pernas dobradas para cima. Levou a mão até a entrada de seu ânus e circulou o dedo ali, sentindo pulsar por finalmente receber atenção. Por fim, penetrou o indicador, fechando os olhos instantaneamente com a sensação de ser adentrado e de sentir o próprio interior.

Não era a primeira vez que fazia isso e provavelmente não seria a última. Já tinha alguns meses desde que ficou curioso sobre o sexo anal e resolveu testar. Pegou emprestado o lubrificante do quarto de Lu Han sem o dono saber e se penetrou com os dedos.

A primeira vez foi esquisita. Sentiu desconforto claro, mas depois de ter passado, não sentiu mais nada além de algo dentro de si. No entanto, dias depois se pegou fazendo a mesma coisa mais uma vez, só que dessa vez tinha a imagem de ZiTao em mente consigo, o tocando. Depois de se acostumar, o prazer apareceu, o estimulando a mover os dedos mais fundo e rápido, descobrindo no processo a famosa próstata. 

Naquele dia Kris teve a melhor gozada de sua vida. Desde então, não parou mais. Na maioria das vezes que se masturbava acabava com seus dedos dentro de si, indo de dois dígitos até quatro.

Era o que faltava naquele momento.

Enquanto uma mão trabalhava em seu falo, a outra estimulava seu ânus, deslizando o dedo para dentro e para fora. Percebendo que poderia receber mais um dígito, enfiou o terceiro em si e passou a ir mais fundo, relando em sua próstata, o fazendo suspirar em prazer e finalmente gozar depois de tanto tempo, sujando a própria barriga com sêmen.

Com as bochechas coradas em vergonha pelo que fez, Kris se levantou e terminou de se limpar, enxaguando especificamente as áreas que receberam o sabonete. Ao terminar, enrolou uma toalha ao redor da cintura e tentou secar o máximo que podia do cabelo com a outra, nunca se olhando no espelho por não conseguir se encarar no momento.

Por fim, se vestiu rapidamente, quase batendo a cara na pia quando agachou-se para colocar as calças. E voltou ao quarto, não querendo nem mesmo saber as horas para não ter motivos para se arrepender do tempo que levou.

**[...]**

Na quarta garrafa de cerveja, Kris já tinha deixado o tédio completamente de lado e se engraçado com algumas das garotas que sutilmente flertaram com ele, e nem mesmo tinha percebido isso. A bebida fazia milagres com sua personalidade. O deixava tão solto que até um sorriso ou uma risada aqui e ali eram vistos por motivo algum — o que para ele era algo raro. Só foi notar seu comportamento quando uma das garotas tentou beijá-lo ao som de Skrillex.

As provas finalmente tinham acabado e todos os estudantes de graduação já podiam se considerarem de férias. Para comemorar, um dos garotos mais rico da universidade, Rick, decidiu que iria dar uma grande festa e que só poderiam entrar aqueles convidados. Porventura, Kris foi um deles, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse sequer trocado palavras com o dono da festa — grande motivo por estarem em cursos diferentes e Kris ser veterano. Com certeza isso tinha a mão de ZiTao, logo que ele e o outro calouro eram do mesmo curso de Jogos Digitais.

Entediado em casa por não ter o que fazer, o DJ decidiu que iria depois de Tao perguntar como eles iriam, assumindo por si mesmo que o mais velho ia à festa de qualquer jeito.

Kris não exagerou no visual. Vestiu uma calça preta rasgada nos joelhos e uma camisa comum do dia-a-dia, sendo o único diferencial o casaco xadrez vermelho que mais parecia um sobretudo e os anéis em seus dedos. Não era arrogante, mas sabia que era bonito e não precisava de muito para destacar sua beleza, então optava sempre pelo básico. Tao, por outro lado, ficou horas escolhendo uma roupa, optando por uma calça jeans preta com detalhes em couro e camiseta vermelha por sob a jaqueta de couro. Depois mais tempo para se arrumar, demorando a maior parte para deixar seu cabelo do jeito que queria.

Aparentemente só Tao e Kris iriam à festa. Yixing teve a última prova de bioquímica do ano a tarde e quando chegou em casa desmaiou de cansaço por ter passado a noite em claro estudando, suportando o dia com a ajuda de litros de energéticos que consumiu. Lu Han e Minseok ficaram trancados no quarto o dia inteiro e só saíram para tomar café e comer biscoitos — e como eles faziam mestrado, no caso do Lu Han, e especialização, no caso de Minseok, Kris acreditava que dificilmente eles teriam sido convidados para a festa.

Tao tinha proposto que eles dividissem um _uber afinal _não sabiam nem que ônibus deveriam pegar para chegar ao local. Não conseguindo achar nenhuma opção mais barata, Kris não teve escolha a não ser aceitar — se ao menos Lu Han fosse, poderiam ir no carro dele.

Durante todo o caminho o mais novo falou e falou e falou. Ele ia de assunto sobre a faculdade até o último capítulo da novela. Kris tentou aguentar firme, fazia um bom tempo que não saiam juntos para se divertir e ele não queria ser rabugento tão cedo com o mais novo. Contudo, quando sua paciência para aguentar o outro falando como Jason deveria assumir o filho de Samantha no próximo capítulo da novela acabou, Kris estava prestes a mandá-lo calar a boca. Por sorte, chegaram antes que ele pudesse realmente dizer qualquer coisa. E antes notasse, ZiTao já tinha sumido de sua vista, o abandonando sozinho em meio a um bando de estranhos.

Quando criança, Tao era carente de sua atenção. Estavam sempre juntos e Kris sabia que ele não o trocaria por ninguém, ainda que fosse por garotos da idade dele. Hoje em dia, se tivesse a oportunidade de fazer maratona de série com ele, já poderia considerar algo incrível em vista que agora o mais novo sempre estava com Sehun em algum lugar.

Talvez a época em que o mais novo o arrastava pelos cantos e o chamava de “_bro_” não fosse tão ruim quanto pensava naquele tempo. Agora se sentia trocado, e Tao deixá-lo sozinho na festa ainda que o tivesse chamado para irem juntos só estava a irritá-lo.

A casa era bem grande, não era à toa que estava protegida por câmeras de segurança. Com certeza os donos não eram pessoas de classe média baixa. No local devia ter umas cinquenta pessoas, espalhadas desde a sala de estar até o quintal nos fundos, e provavelmente ainda caberia mais gente. A música não estava alta o suficiente para os vizinhos chamarem a polícia — até porque as casas ficavam separadas a uma boa distância uma da outra —, mas também não estava baixa a ponto das pessoas do lado de fora não conseguirem ouvir.

Era a primeira vez que Kris ia a uma festa como essa, geralmente só frequentava clubes — até mesmo só ia à boate para trabalhar. Apesar de não ser um lugar completamente espaçoso devido aos móveis ocupando o caminho, não era ruim. A música e a iluminação fraca também ajudavam, dando ao lugar quase que a sensação de um bar — embora não tivesse muita variedade de bebidas, sendo essas: coquetéis de vocka, cerveja e hidromel. 

Porém o que lhe incomodava era estar se sentindo deslocado em meio as pessoas. 

Isso era algo incomum para ele, uma pessoa sociável e que estava acostumada a grandes multidões ao seu redor. Algumas garotas tentaram se enturmar com ele assim que viram um homem bonito de quase um metro e noventa de altura. Mas a maioria era caloura e Kris, por motivos que não entendia, não tinha muita paciência com eles — talvez porque a maioria pensasse que a faculdade fosse festa, bebida, drogas e sexo. 

Entediado e percebendo que estava atrapalhando o caminho das pessoas ao ficar parado no meio da sala — sem contar que tinha desistido de procurar alguém conhecido por ali —, foi até a cozinha e pegou uma cerveja.

— É bom que você tenha carona para casa, porque eu não quero ter que cuidar de dois bêbados — Kris ouviu uma voz familiar dizer. 

Imediatamente expulsou a moça que se acomodara sobre sua perna sabe-se lá quando e virou-se para o lado, se deparando com Lu Han e Minseok, o último aparentemente ébrio a ponto de não conseguir se manter sozinho em pé e precisar se apoiar nos ombros do namorado.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — O DJ perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas em surpresa — Vocês não estavam estudando no quarto? Você não tem que trabalhar amanhã cedo?

— “Oi” para você também — Lu Han saudou com falsa entonação de animação, gentilmente colocando o namorado para se sentar em um dos bancos ao lado de Kris — Eu precisava tirar Seok daqueles livros antes que ele ficasse pior que os distúrbios mentais que lida na clínica — explicou, tomando da mão de Minseok a nova garrafa de hidromel que ele tinha acabado de pegar no _cooler_ sobre o balcão, dando a um rapaz que passava por ali.

— Como vocês conseguiram entrar?

— Você esqueceu que meu nome é Lu Han? Eu faço o que eu quiser, incluindo entrar numa festa sem ser convidado — disse, fazendo Kris rolar os olhos — Cadê ZiTao? Vocês não vieram juntos?

— Deve estar atrás de uma foda fácil por aí... — Respondeu em um resmungo.

Buscando disfarçar sua irritação, tomou o último gole de sua quinta garrafa de cerveja, sentindo o gosto amargo característico ficar mais forte devido a bebida ter esquentado um pouco.

— Com certeza! — Minseok gritou de repente, chamando a atenção dos outros dois homens, que o olharam com uma expressão intrigada — Eu vi ele beijando um cara perto da mesa de sinuca na outra sala. Muita saliva e mãos passando pelo corpo... Nojento! — Fez uma careta de desgosto, caçando disfarçadamente com a mão alguma garrafa sobre o balcão, não se importando do que fosse — Lu Han, por que você não está bebendo? Não tem graça se você só assistir — criticou ao perceber em um curto momento de lucidez que o namorado era o único totalmente sóbrio deles. Com a ajuda da camiseta azul que vestia por sobre a jaqueta de couro, abriu o coquetel de frutas vermelhas e ofereceu ao homem loiro.

— Esqueceu que eu vou dirigir? — Respondeu aceitando a garrafa para em seguida dá-la a Kris, que a aceitou sem hesitar, dando imediatamente um longo gole na bebida, arrotando depois — E também você já bebeu por nós dois, acho melhor irmos para casa. — Agarrou a cintura do amante e o obrigou a se levantar — Você vem com a gente, Kris?

— Hã? — Murmurou, distraído com o borbulhar do gás no líquido vermelho dentro da garrafa — Ah, não! Vou voltar com o Tao.

— Tem certeza? Duvido que ele vá voltar tão cedo para casa. Ele e o cara estavam realmente se comendo lá.

— Não se preocupe, eu me viro — afirmou, apesar de não ter certeza do que iria fazer se ZiTao de fato não voltasse com ele.

— Então tchau — Luhan se despediu, abaixando-se para pegar Minseok, o erguendo do chão e o levando embora em estilo noiva. Vendo-se novamente sozinho, Kris foi até o quintal.

Embora fosse início de inverno, o clima estava mais gelado que o costuma para a época do ano graças a umidade no ar devido a inesperada chuva dos dias anteriores. Por estar um pouco frio, ninguém foi vestido com roupa de banho. Contudo, ainda assim as pessoas bêbadas demais se jogavam na piscina e espirravam água nas outras deitadas tranquilamente nas cadeiras ou próximo as bordas, recebendo xingamentos daquelas que foram molhadas.

Kris escolheu sentar-se na varanda e tentou afastar de sua cabeça qualquer pensamento que poderia ter sobre Tao — algo que estava fazendo muito recentemente e não gostava. Deixou sua mente relaxar ao som de David Guetta tocando no _home theater_ na sala de estar. 

O que ele não percebeu era que lugar que escolheu era perfeito para ver o lado de dentro e o lado de fora, seu subconsciente procurando pelo homem mais novo.

Às duas da madrugada, as bebidas acabaram de vez. Entretanto, diferente delas, a festa parecia estar longe de acabar. Não precisava ser esperto o bastante para saber que a não ser que o dono tivesse um estoque no porão, logo as drogas substituiriam o lugar do álcool para manter as pessoas altas o restante da madrugada.

E realmente não demorou muito.

Quase meia hora depois, Kris viu um rapaz oferecendo uma pílula de _ecstasy_ a duas moças e dois homens trazerem para a sala de estar um _naguille_. Agora não tinha mais nenhuma desculpa para continuar ali. Se ficasse, decerto ficaria tentado a ir fumar com os rapazes e isso não seria nada bom, já bastava os cigarros que consumia vez ou outra. 

Seria melhor ir para casa.

Como qualquer bêbado, só percebeu em que estado se encontrava quando se levantou e sentiu uma certa perda de equilíbrio. Possivelmente não estava bêbado o suficiente para perder seus sentidos e nem para acordar com ressaca no dia seguinte. Mas o suficiente para precisar tomar cuidado quando voltasse sozinho para casa.

Kris tomou o último gole da última garrafa de hidromel — agora totalmente quente e desgostosa — que furtou de uma das mesas no quintal, e preparou-se para ir em direção a saída, quando sentiu o celular vibrar em sua nádega. Pescou o aparelho no bolso de sua calça e encontrou uma nova mensagem de “Criança Medrosa” que pedia que eles se encontrassem no corredor do banheiro.

Não fazia ideia de onde era esse tal corredor e seu presente estado não ajudaria muito a andar por aí. No entanto resolveu que era melhor ir. 

Depois de um tempo procurando, finalmente perguntou a um dos rapazes fumando e descobriu que ficava no segundo andar da casa. Subiu os degraus devagar, usando o corrimão como ajuda para impedir de desequilibrar, cair e rolar escadaria abaixo. Ao chegar ao final da escada, avistou do lado direito a figura de ZiTao encostado na parede o esperando sozinho, o que foi um alivio para ele.

— Ei, Kristine! —Chamou desgrudando da parede e indo ao seu encontro. Pela forma levemente cambaleante dele, Tao também estava um pouco bêbado — Você pode me emprestar o seu cartão de memória por um tempo? Depois eu te devolvo.

— O que você quer com isso? — Se encostou na parede para se manter parado. Sentia que de alguma forma seu corpo estava a denunciar sua desestabilidade e queria disfarçar isso para bancar o homem mais velho e maduro, aquele responsável e idiotices como essa que não entendia porque se importava no momento.

— Eu acho que eu encontrei alguém que topa foder comigo hoje e eu queria fazer isso ouvindo suas músicas — Tao respondeu sem pudor, passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro para colocá-los para trás. Aparentemente não ligava mais que tivesse levado muito tempo o arrumando já que agora estava todo bagunçado, provavelmente culpa do cara que beijara mais cedo.

— Hã?! — Kris sentiu sua voz o denunciar, saindo mais surpresa do que pretendia. Ainda buscando manter a compostura, limpou a garganta antes de continuar — Por que você quer isso?

— Desde aquele dia na boate, comprovei que é maravilhoso transar ao som das suas músicas. Intensifica mais do que o ecstasy, sabe? — Aproximou-se do mais velho para explicar devido a música ter aumentado um pouco durante a troca de faixa — Não sei o que é, se é só a batida ou o conjunto todo. Só sei que nenhuma música faz o mesmo efeito. E olha que eu e o Sehun tentamos várias de DJ diferentes. Mas só a sua música me fez sentir isso.

— Não.

— Eu te devolvo mais tarde — Insistiu, segurando o braço de Kris em um gesto inconsciente que tinha sempre que tentava conseguir algo dele — Vai, Kris. Prometo que não vou perder — Manhou. 

— Não — Manteve-se firme, encarando ZiTao com olhos sérios.

— Por que não?

— Se quer foder com alguém por aí, divirta-se — Desencostou da parede, pendendo levemente para frente para ficar cara-a-cara com o outro em forma ameaçadora — Mas não vou permitir que você faça isso usando as minhas músicas. Não as minhas músicas.

Uma coisa era Tao arrumar um parceiro diferente toda semana e esfregar em sua cara sua vida sexual, enquanto ele ficava apenas a observar por ser covarde demais para simplesmente chegar nele e falar sobre seus sentimentos. Outra era permitir algo como isso. Sua possessividade não aceitava que o mais novo usasse algo seu, algo que ele produziu para transar com outra pessoa, para aproveitar com outra pessoa.

— Qual o problema disso? — Tao recuou para trás, certamente desconfortável com a invasão de espaço por parte de Kris — Isso acontece direto na boate, por que não pode acontecer fora dela?

— Estou pouco me fodendo para o que acontece na boate — Rebateu irritado, franzindo o cenho — Você não vai usar algo meu para se divertir com outra pessoa, enquanto eu fico aqui sozinho sem porra nenhuma para fazer além de encher meu cu de álcool e ver as pessoas curtirem. Se você quer sentir essa “intensidade”, a sensação maravilhosa que minhas músicas podem oferecer durante o sexo ou o caralho, que seja fazendo sexo com o cara que produziu as músicas.

Com certeza era efeito do álcool, ele sempre o deixava mais aberto para tudo. Com certeza não teria falado algo assim sóbrio. Mas o que importava agora? Finalmente tinha deixado essas palavras saírem de sua boca depois de mais de meses.

Nenhum deles falou mais nada. Apenas a música impedia o silêncio desconfortável entre os dois. Tao estava pasmado, Kris podia ver claramente isso: olhos puxados arregalados e a boca aberta em surpresa, formando uma expressão idiota. Graças novamente a embriaguez, o DJ não se importava com isso. Não estava com vergonha de sua proposta e também não calculou o problema caso Tao a recusasse. No momento só se importava se ele iria ou não aceitar.

— Está oferecendo que a gente transe? — ZiTao perguntou após alguns segundos, encarando Kris incerto se tinha ouvido ou não direito — Você tem certeza disso? Tipo, certeza mesmo? — Ao receber um aceno confirmativo do mais velho, continuou: — Por mim tudo bem, desde que você prometa que nada em nossa amizade irá mudar. Mas você tem que me prometer — pediu com uma expressão de dúvida acerca da proposta — Sem contar que... você não era hetero?

— Não estaria oferecendo isso se eu fosse hetero.

— Por que não me disse sobre isso?

— Você aceita ou não? — Kris cortou a conversa, coçando a nuca em impaciência.

— Aceito! — Respondeu por fim, voz firme para comprovar sua decisão.

— Ótimo... Aonde vamos? — Olhou de um lado para o outro, procurando algum lugar.

— Espere um pouco aqui, já volto.

**[...]**

Durante o tempo que esperava por ZiTao voltar, Kris sentiu que sua bexiga já estava cheia de urina a ponto de começar a incomodar. Não queria que a vontade de ir ao banheiro surgisse no meio da “coisa toda”, então resolveu aliviar-se antes. Não sabia exatamente o que eles iriam fazer, por isso se lavou muito bem com água e sabão após o ato, limpando qualquer vestígio de urina que pudesse ter em sua glande. Quando saiu do banheiro, sua música já tocava no andar de baixo, envolvendo toda a casa em uma produção inédita. E Tao o esperava encostado na parede do corredor, distraído com seus próprios pensamentos enquanto arrancava a pele seca dos lábios.

Assim que notou a presença de Kris, fez um gesto para que ele o acompanhasse. Seguiram para um dos quartos no final do corredor, onde a música chegava mais baixa e provavelmente ninguém além dos donos da casa iriam.

— Eu já tinha combinado com Rick dele me emprestar o quarto caso eu arrumasse alguém para a noite... — Tao comentou ao destrancar a porta. Colocou-se em seguida dentro do cômodo e se deixou à vontade ao se jogar preguiçosamente na cama, visualmente confortável com o colchão de mola — Ele me entregou a chave, então ninguém pode entrar. Podemos ficar o tempo que quisermos aqui — explicou se sentando na cama, fazendo um gesto com a mão para incentivar o mais velho a entrar antes de começar a se livrar dos próprios sapatos e meias.

— Como você conseguiu isso? — Kris questionou curioso. Averiguou o quarto de cima a baixo antes de entrar e trancar a porta atrás de si, com a chave para se certificar que ninguém não convidado pudesse aparecer do nada.

— Digamos que se eu contar para a mãe dele sobre os cristais de metanfetamina escondidos embaixo da cama dele, ele não vai sair muito bem dessa história — Cruzou uma perna sobre a outra enquanto pendia o corpo por sobre a cama, usando os braços como apoio. 

— E como você sabe disso? Vocês usaram? — Deu as costas ao mais novo e trabalhou em tirar seus coturnos, passando depois para o casaco xadrez, o colocando sobre a cadeira ao lado da porta. Fingia desinteresse, mas seus ouvidos estavam bem atentos para cada palavra do mais novo, esperando que a resposta fosse negativa.

— Não curto muito essas coisas. — ZiTao colocou-se de pé em um pulo e aproximou-se do DJ devagar, marcando seus passos no chão como se quisesse que o outro percebesse que estava chegando mais perto, o alertando do ato — Eu prefiro o velho e bom cigarro.

— Idem... — Virou-se para o outro subitamente, o vendo hesitar um pouco para trás incerto se poderia ou não invadir o espaço do mais velho.

Tao parecia ser do tipo que toma a iniciativa. Kris o via a toda a hora se aproximar dos homens que ele tinha interesse, inclusive já o ouviu propondo sexo casual a alguns deles. O mais novo não tinha vergonha. Ia atrás do que queria e normalmente sempre conseguia com sua habilidade de ser cara de pau ou simplesmente com o charme — uma jogada que funcionava perfeitamente no mais velho. Contudo, Kris percebeu que dessa vez ele não estava dando os primeiros passos, quase como se hesitasse em tomar controle da situação para conduzir as coisas.

Não sabia se isso era bom ou mau sinal. 

— Eu posso te beijar? — Tao indagou encarando a boca do homem a sua frente, mordendo o lábio inferior ao contemplar o DJ passar a língua sobre os lábios, tentado pela pergunta do outro.

Desfazendo o espaço entre eles, Kris o puxou gentilmente para si pelo pescoço, achegando seus rostos de uma forma que nunca estiveram antes.

Suas bocas estavam a poucos centímetros separadas, quase se tocando. Kris fez seu tempo, apreciando a respiração quente do outro em seu queixo, olhos nos olhos seduzindo um ao outro a quebrar a distância mais uma vez e finalmente se beijarem. 

Tao não era alguém aleatório que encontrou em um bar, portanto iria fazer durar. Queria essa tentação antes de enfim receber o que queria há tanto tempo. Sabia que apenas faria as sensações ficarem mais aguçadas e tornaria as coisas mais intensas entre eles.

Quando por fim seus lábios se tocaram, fecharam os olhos inconscientemente para aproveitar melhor a percepção do tato e do paladar, deixando somente que os outros sentidos funcionassem.

Começou simples, meramente um selinho para experimentar um ao outro. Mas sentindo a maciez e o calor dos lábios de Tao sobre os seus, quis aprofundar o beijo. Colocou movimento, deixando que suas bocas se adaptassem uma a outra e sincronizassem antes de convidar sua língua para a cavidade bucal do mais novo, deixando tudo mais lascivo e molhado.

A mão de Kris acariciava a nuca de Tao, a afundar os longos dedos nos cabelos ali, os escorregando por sobre a pele amorenada. A ação pareceu ter o incentivado, porque logo o mais novo tomou coragem e rodeou os braços no dorso do DJ, trazendo seus corpos para mais perto, suas barrigas quase se tocando.

Era um beijo como qualquer outro, porém para Kris era diferente de tudo o que já recebera ou tenha dado em toda sua vida. Se seus pulmões não precisassem tanto de ar, se permitiria a ficar mais um pouco a aproveitar esse momento, sentindo o gosto único do mais novo junto do cheiro de álcool e do perfume caro dele.

Ao se separarem, um fio fino de saliva ainda os ligavam, provando que realmente os dois tinham acabado de se beijarem e não era só coisa da cabeça do mais velho. O rosto um tanto quanto corado e os olhos embaçados de apreciação de Tao davam a Kris a mais bela visão que já tivera até então. 

Almejava mais do que nunca tê-lo para si.

Com o pênis completamente ereto entre as calças e não querendo mais esperar, guiou Tao até a cama e o jogou bruscamente. Colocou-se sobre ele e posicionou uma de suas pernas entre as duas dele. Ao se abaixar para beijá-lo novamente, trouxe seu joelho a pélvis do homem abaixo de si, sentindo-lhe o membro totalmente endurecido, recebendo uma onda de satisfação que o fez sorrir por acarretar essas reações no mais novo. Então voltou a beijá-lo, arrancando um gemido baixo de Zitao ao morder-lhe o lábio inferior, o puxando antes de voltar a unir suas línguas.

— Você está conseguindo ouvir bem a música? — Sussurrou ao se separarem, colocando todo seu peso sobre Tao. Deliciava-se com o toque da coxa dele em sua virilha e o calor dos corpos fluindo entre si, dividindo um com o outro a febre que os atacara de repente.

— Sim... — Suspirou em retorno, escorregando a mão pelo braço esquerdo de Kris, dedilhando a tatuagem tribal de escorpião ao mesmo tempo que o DJ distribuía mordidas por toda a coluna de seu pescoço — Com quantos homens você já fez? — Perguntou se soltando mais, a afundar o rosto no ombro do mais velho e aspirar-lhe o perfume antes de distribuir beijos por ali até chegar na clavícula, beijando a grande saliência.

Querendo finalmente ver o corpo que vinha desejando há meses, Kris ergueu-se e trouxe Tao consigo pelo braço, o obrigando a se sentar na cama. Sem muita delicadeza, escorregou-lhe a jaqueta e subiu-lhe a camisa, as tirando por completo e as jogando em seguida em algum lugar do chão.

O corpo de Tao havia mudado desde a última vez que o viu sem camisa. Estava mais robusto, com músculos definidos. Era totalmente o oposto de Kris. Enquanto ele mesmo parecia esconder algo por sobre as roupas largas, mas na verdade era bem magro e sem muita definição; Tao parecia um magricela que passava fome por sobre as roupas justas, mas escondia um belo corpo esculpido pelos anos de artes marciais.

Uma diferença engraçada.

— Nenhum — Kris respondeu admirando o corpo do homem de pele amorenada, recebendo o desconforto do aperto entre suas pernas devido ao seu membro não suportar mais ficar dentro das calças. Ficar com desejo acumulado e a bebida também não estavam ajudando em nada para não ficar tão necessitado.

— Eu vou ser o primeiro? — Tao parecia surpreso, gerando em Kris a pergunta se o mais novo gostaria de ser o primeiro dele assim como o DJ gostaria de ter sido o dele — Nunca fez nada? Se quer um beijo.

— Isso é um problema?

— Não... Só estou surpreso... — Balançou a cabeça em negação e voltou a se concentrar no mais velho sobre si, abrindo o cinto a segurar-lhe a calça jeans e o puxando todo para fora — Qualquer homem que goste de homem adoraria ter o prazer de estar com você — Sussurrou ao observar o cós da calça de Kris, mordendo o lábio inferior em antecipação antes de acariciar a virilha.

— Você tem? — Levou a mão aos ombros de Tao em busca de apoio, e fechou os olhos com a apreciação da massagem em sua ereção.

— Claro! Você é o homem mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. — Confessou, ao tempo que deslizava sua mão até a barriga do homem sobre si, a adentrando na camisa para sentir melhor o corpo quente do DJ, que imediatamente o puxou para mais um beijo assim que ouviu o elogio — Que posição você quer ser? Eu não me importo em ser p...

— Eu quero você dentro de mim — Kris interrompeu, seriedade estampada em seu rosto. Suas palavras súbitas arrancaram um sorriso contente do outro.

— Já que é a sua primeira vez com um homem, quer que eu conduza? — Propôs, subindo um pouco a camisa do mais velho para mostrar que queria que ele se livrasse dela, o que foi atendido, revelando a estrutura esbelta do DJ.

— Talvez... — Corou levemente ao notar Tao a observar seu corpo descaradamente. Sentindo em desvantagem, o empurrou de encontro ao colchão e posicionou-se sobre a pélvis dele, movendo os quadris para friccionar suas ereções, arrancando um suspiro de prazer do mais novo.

Queria mais contato entre si, sentir a pele quente de Tao sobre a sua e a sua sobre a de Tao. Pela expressão do mais novo, parecia que ele queria isso tanto quanto ele. Então, Kris se levantou para se livrar das próprias calças, sendo seguido pelo outro homem que fez o mesmo com as dele para poupar tempo. Quando os dois estavam completamente nus, o DJ resolveu mudar de posição para deixar o outro o conduzir, ficando deitado na cama com Tao entre as suas pernas.

Viu quando o mais novo pegou os sachês de K-Y e a camisinha no bolso da jaqueta largada no chão. Por mais que tenha se penetrado com os dedos várias vezes em seus momentos de masturbação, era diferente ter outra pessoa fazendo isso por você, ter a pessoa que imaginava enquanto se dedava fazendo isso em você. Mentiria se dissesse que não estava ansioso, mas graças a sua habilidade em não demonstrar sentimentos através do rosto, o mais novo não perceberia isso. 

Era o mais velho dos dois, se sentiria constrangido por estar assim quando deveria ser ao contrário.

Ao que pareceu, ZiTao não estava com pressa. Ele colocou tudo sobre a mesa de cabeceira e se concentrou em voltar a beijar Kris, que envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, o trazendo para mais perto.

Estava amando o contato de seus corpos.

Suas ereções agora se encostavam sem nenhum pedaço de pano para atrapalhar, aumentando a sensibilidade. Criou ondas de prazer, que percorreu o corpo de ambos toda vez que Tao movia um pouco o quadril durante o beijo, fazendo o mais velho morder-lhe o lábio inferior com o efeito.

Tao alinhou precisamente seus membros um sobre o outro, os mantendo juntos com a ajuda de sua mão, e moveu o quadril para frente e para trás, esfregando um pênis no outro. A sensação de algo quente e enrijecido sobre sua virilha trouxe algo maravilhoso para Kris. Cravou suas unhas curtas sobre as costas do mais novo, perdendo-se no prazer súbito acontecendo.

Se só o _flot_ com Tao já era a melhor coisa que tinha sentindo durante uma transa até agora, não sabia nem o que esperar da penetração ou, quem sabe um dia, do oral.

Quando pensou que acabaria gozando daquela forma, o mais novo parou de se mover e ergueu o corpo, indo para trás até que saísse por completo de cima do DJ. Pegou um dos sachês e o abriu com os dentes, espalhando em seguida o lubrificante por sobre os dedos.

Kris sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido em seu peito com a expectativa. Sabendo que seria um pouco difícil fazer algo com suas pernas estiradas, flexionou os joelhos e as abriu um pouco mais de forma convidativa. E assim que Tao se colocou mais perto, ele levantou uma das pernas e repousou sobre o ombro do mais novo, dando a esse total acesso a si.

O primeiro dedo foi penetrado com bastante cuidado, mandando ao corpo de Kris um choque de arrepio ao sentir o dígito entrar lentamente em si, escorregando facilmente em seu orifício até que estivesse dentro por inteiro. Queria ver a cara que Tao estava fazendo enquanto o preparava, mas seus olhos se fecharam inconscientemente, o obrigando a se concentrar apenas na invasão.

Por já estar acostumado a se penetrar com os dedos, não sentiu nada de dor — principalmente porque Tao não economizara no lubrificante —, e logo seu corpo já estava aceitando o segundo dedo que não demorou a entrar. 

Suas paredes anais eram estimuladas, eram esfregadas ao tempo que os dedos trabalhavam em movimento de tesoura, o alargando mais para receber o terceiro. Não tinha prazer físico ainda, mas o prazer mental fazia Kris desejar por mais, ter Tao dentro de si como sempre havia desejado.

— Eu já estou pronto... — Anunciou cansado de esperar, descendo sua perna do ombro do mais novo e abrindo os olhos para olhá-lo, o encontrando com o rosto corado em excitação.

Cada movimento de Tao a partir de então pareceu muito devagar, em câmera lenta, e feito exatamente para aumentar sua ansiedade. Desde ele retirar os dedos até pegar a camisinha sobre o criado-mudo e a colocar em si antes de se ajeitar entre as pernas de Kris, as colocando sobre suas coxas para que o baixo-ventre ficasse em um ângulo melhor.

— Se você ficar relaxado, talvez não doa. Mas não posso garantir já que para cada pessoa é de um jeito. — Disse Tao, abaixando-se um pouco para próximo do DJ, o fazendo sentir a respiração quente de encontro a sua face — Não segure o fôlego quando me sentir entrando. Respire devagar, isso o ajudará a relaxar e a se abrir melhor. — Aconselhou, apoiando uma mão na cabeceira da cama enquanto a outra ia até seu pênis e o tomava posição na entrada de Kris, fazendo esse lamber os lábios em expectativa — Se você quiser que eu pare é só m...

— Vai logo! — Apressou impaciente, levando uma de suas mãos ao braço do mais novo, se segurando nele como apoio mental para o que estava por vir.

A penetração foi devagar. Era visível que ZiTao estava tentando fazer disso o menos desconfortável possível para o mais velho, que apreciava a atitude. Contudo, ainda havia uma pequena dor incomoda de ter algo mais duro e grosso que dedos entrando em si — talvez tivesse sido melhor deixar ser preparado até o quinto dedo. 

Apesar de nunca ter feito sexo com outro homem, sabia que essa dor iria passar assim que seu corpo se acostumasse. Só precisava esperar um pouco e fazer o que lhe fora ensinado. 

Kris segurou na cintura de Tao e respirou fundo e calmamente. Sentiu o membro escorregar sem dificuldades por suas paredes até que estivesse todo dentro e o saco escrotal do mais novo relasse em suas nádegas. 

— Tão quente... — Tao suspirou de olhos fechados, aproximando seu rosto da curvatura do pescoço do homem abaixo de si — É tão bom dentro de você... — apreciado por essas palavras, Kris levou seus lábios ao pescoço do mais novo e o mordeu o suficiente para deixar uma marca, o fazendo estremecer a um ponto que até mesmo o DJ sentiu quando a energia passou por sob sua mão repousada sobre as costas dele.

— Toque meus mamilos — pediu próximo a orelha de Tao, mordendo-lhe depois o lóbulo na área sem piercings, o puxando com os dentes, arrancando um gemido do mais novo.

Tao escorregou seus lábios até o mamilo rosa semiereto a sua frente e o lambeu com a ponta da língua antes de sugá-lo, tocando o outro com a mão direita. 

Ao descobrir que homens também podiam sentir prazer pelos mamilos, o DJ ficou curioso sobre e até testou em si mesmo, mas não conseguiu sentir nada de prazer. Por outro lado, era diferente quando outra pessoa fazia. Não sentia algo surpreendente como ouvira que podia sentir, mas era estranhamente bom os toques — assim como qualquer outro que tinha recebido até agora do mais novo. Por isso, não hesitou em abraçar-lhe a cabeça de encontro a seu peito em um pedido mudo que ele continuasse ali, entrelaçando seus longos dedos nos cabelos loiros e os apertando, raspando as unhas no couro cabeludo.

Subitamente seu pênis pulsou por tamanha era sua excitação, indo de encontro a barriga do mais novo que, ao ser sutilmente cutucado, parou o que estava fazendo e encarou o DJ à espera de sua aprovação para se mover.

— Mova-se — Kris mandou, rebolando um pouco os quadris para se ajustar antes que Tao retirasse o membro quase por completo de dentro dele e o enfiasse novamente logo em seguida.

O ritmo começou lento, dando oportunidade aos dois homens de experimentar um ao outro antes que a excitação aumentasse a frequência das estocadas. Fez com que eles se perdessem no calor de seus corpos que mandou cada partícula entrar em combustão.

A sensação do membro quente e duro de Tao se unindo a ele; a sensação de ser cuidadosamente aberto e tê-lo dentro de si; a sensação de percebê-lo aumentando a velocidade conforme notou que Kris conseguiria aguentar; a sensação de senti-lo entrar com força em si, o inundando com sensações que nunca tinha experimentado antes. A sensação de ser preenchido por Tao fisicamente e mentalmente, sendo levado em um _frenesi_ ao som de sua própria música tocando ao fundo.

E de repente toda sua mente foi a branco no momento em que o mais novo acertou-lhe a próstata, substituindo os suspiros de prazer por um gemido rouco e baixo, o seu primeiro da noite.

Já havia se tocado com os dedos tantas vezes, mas, novamente, era muito diferente ter alguém tocando aquele ponto com mais força, com mais precisão. O prazer fora tanto que instantaneamente levou uma de suas mãos que segurava a cintura de Tao a uma das nádegas dele, dando ali um forte tapa estralado que fez o mais novo jogar a cabeça para trás e soltar um gemido alto simultaneamente com o de Kris, ambos quase gemendo em uníssono.

— Mais uma vez... — O mais novo solicitou ofegante, o rosto corado e levemente suado, parando seus movimentos para suplicar ao DJ com olhos embargados em deleite — Me bata mais uma vez.

— Continue acertando esse ponto que eu o farei com prazer. — Respondeu o puxando pela nuca para que aproximasse seu rosto, lambendo-lhe o lábio inferior e recebendo o toque da língua que foi ao encontro da sua. Enroscaram suas línguas do lado de fora em um beijo externo completamente molhado e ofegante — Satisfaça-me. — Mandou ao se separar, dando mais um tapa na bunda do mais novo, que imediatamente se moveu ao sentir a mão grande de Kris apertar-lhe a nádega para aumentar a ardência do lugar estapeado.

Com os olhos lacrimejados, ZiTao voltou a se mover, tentando precisamente acertar o ponto exato dentro do mais velho, com sucesso.

Era tudo tão intenso. A forma que Tao entrava em si ao ritmo da música, batendo a pélvis em suas nádegas, produzindo o som lascivo das peles se chocando, o som óbvio de sexo. O suor um do outro a escorrer sendo mesclado com o seu pela a aproximação de sempre que buscavam pela boca um do outro ou dos seus braços a rodear o corpo do mais novo. A febre de seus corpos a queimar seu interior com todo o prazer. Os gemidos escandalosos de Tao e os seus baixos que começavam a fazer parte da harmonia. Os estralos dos tabefes aleatórios que Kris dava na bunda no homem a fodê-lo. E cada acertada em sua próstata que o levava mais e mais ao orgasmo.

— Tão bom... — O DJ suspirou, levando seus braços até os ombros de Tao, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço enquanto suas longas pernas rodeavam-lhe a cintura, prendendo o mais novo a si.

Não podia falar por Tao, mas Kris estava tão perdido. Não se lembrava mais de nada. Se esquecera da faculdade, se esquecera de seus amigos, de sua família, do seu emprego, dos seus problemas. Era como se mais nada existisse durante aquele tempo, somente Tao, a música e si mesmo.

— Me toque... — Mandou, sentindo que poderia gozar a qualquer momento.

E assim Tao o fez, erguendo-se um pouco para dar espaço para sua mão passar por entre seus corpos até chegar ao pênis pulsante do DJ. O massageou da glande até a base, tentando deixar tanto o movimento de seus quadris quanto de sua mão em sincronia. Após alguns segundos, Kris gozou na mão do mais novo e em sua própria barriga, seu corpo vibrando com o maravilhoso prazer a percorrer-lhe, o fazendo revirar os olhos e contorcer os dedos dos pés de tão profundo.

Tao continuou a estocá-lo, se levando ao próprio gozo, a se deliciat com o aperto que o mais velho criou em seu pênis quando foi consumido pelo deleite.

— Goze... Goze para mim... — Kris sussurrou, mordendo-lhe em seguida o lábio inferior em apreciação das ondas de calor a percorrer seu corpo a cada estocada misturado ao seu orgasmo sendo prolongado por sua próstata a ser tocada.

Como se só estivesse a esperar que ele mandasse, Tao finalmente gozou, preenchendo a camisinha com seu sêmen. Exausto, deixou-se deitar sobre o corpo do DJ, repousando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ambos se permitiram descansar, dando tempo para que sua respiração se normalizasse.

Kris nunca estivera tão satisfeito sexualmente em toda sua vida. 

Já tinha transado com várias mulheres, no entanto nada se comparava aquilo. Era como se tivesse encontrado o que procurava. Se não estivesse tão cansado, iria oferecer que os dois fizessem um segundo _round_ em a alguns minutos, quando seus corpos conseguissem ter outra ereção. Porém, para sua infelicidade, a única coisa que queria agora era fumar um cigarro e ir dormir.

Assim que normalizou a respiração, ZiTao se ergueu do mais velho e escorregou seu pênis para fora dele. Com cuidado retirou a proteção, fez um nó nela para guardar seus fluídos e se levantou da cama, indo até o banheiro dentro do quarto para se livrar da camisinha usada, pegando sua cueca no chão durante o trajeto. Voltou segundos depois com um pacote de lenços umedecidos.

— Até que você é cavalheiro — Comentou Kris enquanto observava o mais novo limpar seu abdômen gentilmente.

— Esperava que eu deixasse você perfeitamente fodido aí na cama e fosse embora? — Retrucou pegando outro lenço, erguendo a perna do mais velho e introduzindo o lenço com cuidado no ânus dele para tirar o lubrificante, arrancando uma careta de desconforto do DJ.

— Hm... Então não é o que você geralmente faz.

— A primeira vez que fui o passivo, o cara fez isso comigo. Me fodeu sem nenhum cuidado e foi embora assim que tirou a merda que ele chama de pau de dentro de mim. — Comentou ao terminar de limpá-lo, voltando a se levantar da cama — Sei como é horrível e jamais faria isso com alguém, principalmente com você — Foi ao banheiro para se livrar dos lenços sujos e lavar as mãos.

Em qualquer outro momento o “principalmente com você” talvez não causasse nenhuma reação em Kris. Contudo, depois de dividirem algo tão íntimo e estar mais sincero com seus sentimentos que costumava fingir que não tinha, não conseguiu evitar de sorrir ao ver-se especial nesse nível. Essa pequena frase até fez sumir o ciúmes que sentiu ao descobrir que alguém já tinha tirado a virgindade de trás do outro — ainda que tivesse adorado ser o passivo, gostaria de tomar isso e ser o primeiro dele em algo.

— Pega para mim os cigarros no meu casaco — Pediu quando avistou Tao voltando. E endireitou-se entre os travesseiros para ficar numa posição mais confortável, pois começava a sentir o efeito colateral de perder a virgindade.

O mais novo pegou os cigarros, o isqueiro e a cueca jogada no chão. Entregou a de Kris juntamente com os outros dois itens e apagou a luz do quarto para depois acender o abajur sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Por fim, deitou-se ao lado do mais velho, puxando o cobertor perfeitamente dobrado próximo aos seus pés para cobrir seus corpos.

A música cessou por completo, indicando que provavelmente a festa havia acabado. Já que Tao não comentou nada, significava que os dois poderiam passar o restante da noite ali sem nenhum problema. O que seria bom, já que Kris achava que não conseguiria se levantar agora da cama.

Ficando mais folgado com a situação, pegou um cigarro na caixa e levou aos lábios.

— Me dá um? — O mais novo pediu virando o corpo de frente para ele, repousando a cabeça na mão e apoiando-se no cotovelo, recebendo um olhar do DJ.

Kris acendeu o fumo e tragou uma grande quantidade para encher seus pulmões, antes de expelir tudo em um assopro para o alto. Sem nenhuma delicadeza, puxou a cabeça de Tao e selou seus lábios aos dele, iniciando um beijo que, apesar de faminto, não tinha nada sexual. Só era gostoso sentir suas línguas entrelaçando e dividindo o gosto um do outro, suas bocas se encaixando perfeitamente como uma peça de quebra-cabeça.

Ao se separarem, apresentou o cigarro ao mais novo que o tomou com a boca, o prendendo entre os dentes, sorrindo de canto para o DJ.

— Como foi para você? — ZiTao perguntou compreensivo, se virando para soltar a fumaça, não querendo que ela fosse de encontro com a cara do mais velho, e voltando depois para a posição original.

— Melhor sexo que já tive — Respondeu sinceramente, totalmente desavergonhado pelo efeito da bebida que ainda encontrava em seu organismo, embora fosse menos do que antes — E para você? — Questionou fingindo desinteresse. Pegou de volta o cigarro que dividiam, batendo nele com o dedo para que as cinzas caíssem do lado de fora da cama.

— Incrível! — Exclamou de repente, chamando a atenção do mais velho que não conseguiu evitar olhá-lo, faíscas de felicidade emanando em seu peito — Acho que nem a transa que eu tive com o Sehun ao som de Big Bang foi tão fantástica quanto a de hoje.

— Transar ao som de Big Bang? — Franziu o cenho em indignação, a mão parada com o cigarro entre os dedos a alguns centímetros da boca — Mas que porra é essa?

— É, cara. Sabe, mover os quadris no ritmo do “bang bang bang”? — Fez o gesto movimentando os braços para frente e para trás em frente à sua pélvis — É brincadeira, é brincadeira! — Admitiu ao receber o olhar enojado de Kris, dando uma risada aguda e alta — Ele não gosta muito dessas coisas, não sei como aceitou transar comigo na boate — contou, fazendo o mais velho desviar o olhar em desdém por estar ouvindo sobre Sehun quando era com ele que Tao estava na cama — Enfim... acho que a única coisa melhor que isso é transar com o próprio G-Dragon, porque G-Dragon é...

— Já que você gostou tanto, que tal começarmos algo? — Kris sugeriu, interrompendo a babação de ovo do outro sobre o _ultimate bias_. Tragou mais uma vez o cigarro, sugando bastante para que a nicotina acalmasse seus nervosos.

Ainda estava sobre o efeito do álcool, mais aberto e falando tudo aquilo que lhe vinha à cabeça. Porém, aquele assunto que remoía há meses com si mesmo não era algo normal como perguntar se o outro gostou do sexo. 

Não era vergonha o que estava sentindo...

— Começarmos algo?

— É... tipo, começar algo comigo ou sei lá? — As palavras raspavam em sua garganta seca, o obrigando a engolir saliva para que sua voz não saísse quebrada.

Nunca esteve tão nervoso ao fazer um pedido de namoro em toda sua vida. Naquele momento agradecia por sua expressão neutra incapaz de revelar a ansiedade conturbada crescendo internamente. Era como um dia de apresentação de um projeto que trabalhou por semanas, a diferença é que não era para os professores e não estava confiante que tiraria nota alta nisso. Nunca esteve tão inseguro, era até engraçado como alguém podia deixá-lo assim.

— Está perguntando se eu quero ser seu _fuck buddy_? — Sentia o olhar do mais novo sobre si, mas não tinha coragem de olhá-lo. Seu tom era de curiosidade, só que isso não significa que sua cara não pudesse ser de outra coisa.

— Não...

Estava perdendo sua compostura ali e não gostava nada. Talvez fosse melhor rir disso tudo e falar que era apenas uma piada, Tao culparia a bebida. Não era a primeira vez que ele brincava com coisas quando estava bêbado... mesmo que nada que zoasse fosse algo como isso.

Sempre passou a imagem de rapaz frio como gelo, mas no fundo era um cara desajeitado com medo de ser rejeitado. Afinal, quem não? Se você gosta da pessoa, não quer ser rejeitado e pensa que talvez seja melhor ficar na zona segura. Só que não queria ficar na zona segura. Queria tomar uma atitude e decidir se tinha ou não chances com ZiTao. Quanto mais cedo soubesse, mais cedo tomaria sua decisão, saberia se deveria investir ou desistir.

— Está perguntando se eu quero ser seu namorado? — Questionou, fazendo Kris engolir em seco.

— Sim, estou — Tomando coragem, tragou mais uma vez o cigarro entre seus dedos, soltando a fumaça por suas narinas, e virou-se para encarar o mais novo, analisando seu rosto — Você quer? — Tentou ao máximo parecer controlado, adulto, ainda que as borboletas em seu estômago o fizesse pensar o quão juvenil a sua inquietação parecia.

— Hm... Ok — Tao concordou simplesmente, a expressão tão normal quanto em qualquer outro momento, não demonstrando espanto ou qualquer outra emoção diferente de imparcial.

— Ok? — Repetiu após quase um minuto, franzindo levemente a sobrancelhas involuntariamente, incrédulo. 

Era simples assim? 

Era apenas pedir e pronto?

— Sim, adoraria ser seu namorado.

— Ok... legal... — Completamente sem palavras, foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de virar o rosto para frente e fumar mais uma vez, encarando a parede com cara de tonto. Sua atenção só voltou a Tao quando esse pegou a bituca entre seus dedos e deu uma última tragada antes de apagá-la na própria caixa de cigarros e jogá-la para o lado.

— Kris... está um pouco frio — Disse com segundas intenções, a manha presente em seu tom. ZiTao arrastou o corpo para mais próximo do de Kris, enlaçando sua perna na dele.

— Apague o abajur — O DJ mandou, escorregando seu corpo para que sua cabeça descansasse no travesseiro.

Assim que a luz se apagou por completo, Kris puxou Tao de encontro ao seu peito e o abraçou, repousando seu queixo no topo da cabeça do mais novo enquanto esse escondia o rosto em seu pescoço. 

Não era a posição mais confortável para se dormir, mas era bem confortável de se estar. Com Tao finalmente em seus braços, Kris conseguiu dormir com um sorriso entre os lábios.

Lá fora a temperatura abaixava cada vez mais, mas ali entre eles estava tudo quente. 


	2. Duas Batidas

**LOSE YOURSELF IN THE BEAT**

**DUAS BATIDAS**

Era quarta-feira. ZiTao tinha saído com os amigos, Yixing estava na casa da namorada e Lu Han ainda não tinha voltado do trabalho, o que deixava Kris e Minseok — que não tinha residencia no hospital no dia — sozinhos em casa.

O dia estava um completo tédio. E, para melhorar, o DJ estava sem inspiração para compor. Já tinha lido todos os livros que comprou; não tinha dinheiro para sair; não queria estudar, afinal estava de férias; não havia nada televisão e ele já tinha se cansado de ficar no _facebook_. Se ao menos Tao não tivesse quebrado o console de videogame, Kris poderia convidar Minseok para jogar enquanto matavam o tempo até Lu Han chegar. Depois os dois obrigariam ele a levá-los a uma choperia — o dono da casa estava devendo mesmo já que perdeu a aposta sobre qual time ganharia o último jogo de basquete.

Até mesmo o sono o abandou, o deixando sem quaisquer alternativas a não ser ficar na sala de estar esperando alguma coisa acontecer — por sorte essa coisa seria Lu Han entrando pela porta falando “Vão se arrumar para sairmos”.

Totalmente desocupado jogado no sofá, sua mente começou a vagar por qualquer coisa para distraí-lo. Até que, de repente, Kris lembrou-se de algo aleatório que vinha tomando a sua cabeça há alguns dias. 

As maçãs de seu rosto ficaram levemente coradas com o pensamento que se seguiu depois e ele abaixou a cabeça para esconder sua ruborização, mesmo que ninguém estivesse prestando atenção. A “coisa” em si não era algo para se ter vergonha desde que ficasse só para ele, mas a ideia que teve não ficaria apenas para si.

Permaneceu de cabeça baixa por alguns segundos esperando sentir que seu rosto não estava mais quente, indicando que a sua coloração voltou ao normal. Mas então que ouviu um barulho na cozinha que chamou-lhe a atenção para Minseok. O outro rapaz se levantou de onde estava a mexer no celular e foi preparar café. Sem perceber, Kris começou a encará-lo buscando por respostas, tentando tirar suas dúvidas e ler as informações necessárias da cabeça do amigo que de nada sabia sobre as questões rondando a mente do outro.

Kris poderia procurar na Internet. Seria rápido e não ficaria envergonhado de falar algo assim do nada com alguém que não tinha tanta intimidade quanto tinha com o Lu Han. Contudo, por que procurar por informações sem veracidade se tinha uma pessoa bem mais confiável que poderia responder as suas dúvidas bem em frente? Uma pessoa que já era muito experiente e não tinha vergonha alguma de falar sobre isso — só tinha vergonha de ser pego, mas quem com um pingo de vergonha na cara não teria?

— Dá para você parar de me encarar? Já basta o Lu Han fazer isso do nada. — Pediu Minseok, colocando o café já pronto em uma caneca e dando logo em seguida uma cheirada no aroma que tanto amava.

— Eu não estava te encarando... — Kris desviou o olhar rapidamente. Passou a observar o ventilador de teto para tentar disfarçar seu ato anterior, algo que o outro homem obviamente não acreditou.

— O que você quer? — Perguntou sem muito interesse e foi se sentar em uma poltrona perto do mais novo, chutando as pernas grandes dele que ultrapassavam o sofá e ficavam no meio do caminho. Minseok pegou uma revista de esporte sobre a mesa de centro e começou a folheá-la enquanto esperava o café esfriar um pouco.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta? — Indagou por fim, se ajeitando melhor no sofá para ficar em uma postura mais séria.

— Já fez. — O mais velho respondeu curto e grosso, o que colocou a calar de vez o outro homem. O silêncio caiu sobre eles, deixando o momento desconfortável para Kris, que apenas suspirou e desviou os olhos do amigo.

O jeito seria procurar na internet ou perguntar para o namorado. No entanto, a verdade é que não queria perguntar para ele. Preferia falar até com o Lu Han a perguntar para ZiTao. E olha que falar disso com o Lu Han já deixaria ele mais tenso que agora, afinal era _certeza_ que ele iria rir e fazer piadas antes de responder seriamente. 

Seu orgulho não lhe permitiria deixar Tao vê-lo com tanta vergonha por uma simples coisa. Por mais íntimo que estivesse do rapaz, muito mais do que já foi em anos, havia situações que não queria ser visto. E vai saber se ele não teria a brilhante ideia de querer ajudá-lo. Do jeito que ZiTao era, poderia se esperar isso.

— Estou brincando! — Minseok disse por fim, rindo ao ver que o outro não tinha entendido sua brincadeira — Pode fazer sua pergunta — Deu uma assoprada no café antes de tomar um pequeno gole, formando uma careta de dor por ainda estar muito quente para ser consumido.

— Você é... — Kris começou. Ao perceber que sua voz saiu um pouco falha, limpou a garganta, respirou fundo e tentou indagar novamente — Você é passivo, não é?

— Na maioria das vezes sim... Mas às vezes peço ao Lu Han para ser ativo — Respondeu sinceramente, fechando a revista e a colocando de lado — Por quê?

— Você faz a chuca? — Reuniu toda a coragem que possuía e finalmente fez a pergunta, fazendo o outro se engasgar com a própria saliva.

— Por quê?! — Minseok questionou depois de se recuperar da tosse. Encarava o mais novo com as sobrancelhas franzidas em estranhamento, dando enfim toda sua atenção ele.

— Bem, é que... — Kris tentou formular uma resposta que pudesse ser entendida, ao mesmo tempo tentando controlar a recente timidez que tomou conta de si.

Não era tímido exatamente, nunca foi. Porém, também não era uma pessoa totalmente aberta para falar esse tipo de coisas sem estar bêbado ou 100% confortável com a pessoa — algo que só aconteceria se já tivesse falado pelo menos uma vez sobre esse tipo de coisa ela. Na verdade, ele e Yixing eram os únicos da casa mais reservados sobre essas coisas, enquanto os outros três moradores não tinham nenhuma vergonha na cara... 

Bem, Minseok era bem menos sem-vergonha que Lu Han e ZiTao.

— No Ensino Médio eu ouvi o Tao falando sobre isso com um dos namorados. Depois eu soube que muitos gays fazem para não sujar o parceiro durante o sexo anal — Explicou após respirar fundo e tomar outro gole de coragem, deixando as palavras saírem sem problemas da sua boca. Estava começando a ficar mais confortável — Então estava pensando em fazer... Talvez? A ideia me parece atrativa, mas não sei como fazer.

— Já fiz, mas faz anos que parei, sabe? Se for para fazer algo do tipo, prefiro um supositório de glicerina. — Disse honestamente, dando uma pausa para tomar um gole grande do café antes de continuar — A maioria dos que fazem sempre estão planejando quando vão fazer sexo. Às vezes deixam de transar porque não limparam o “salão” e às vezes eles fazem à toa. — Continuou, mantendo uma seriedade que agradou Kris, o fazendo relaxar completamente — Ao namorar com Lu Han, eu aprendi que não dá para planejar isso. Sempre dá merda — Riu, levantando uma mão para que o outro o esperasse falar antes de pensar algo precipitado — Não literalmente, ok! — Deu uma última risada abafada antes de voltar a seriedade — Então prefiro deixar fluir. Transar quando a vontade bate, tá ligado? Por isso eu escolhi cuidar somente da minha alimentação, sempre consumindo alimentos ricos em fibras e tal. Sem contar que eu bebo café diariamente, ele ajuda a regular meu intestino de alguma forma. 

— Entendo... — Murmurou pensativo, tentando decidir rapidamente o que poderia ser melhor.

— Mas se você quiser mesmo fazer, recomendo que faça com soro fisiológico. Nunca soube de alguém que teve problemas fazendo com água, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar, né? — Recomendou, tomando o restante do café em um só gole e colocando a caneca sobre a mesa no descansa copos. Se levantou apenas para pegar o controle da tv na estante e voltou a se jogar na poltrona — Ah, e não faça muito profundo, beleza? É só para limpar o canal, não fazer lavagem intestinal. — Acrescentou, em um tom que indicava que ele não estava brincando sobre. De repente o som da porta sendo destrancada chamou a atenção deles, indicando que Lu Han tinha chegado — Enfim, é só enfiar o líquido para limpar e depois deixar ele sair. Fim.

**[...]**

Depois de receber o salário da boate, Kris foi até uma farmácia e comprou as coisas necessárias para a sua nova vida sexual.

A intenção era só comprar três garrafinhas de soro, mas acabou comprando também um tubo de lubrificante alegando para si mesmo que era sempre bom estar preparado, e algumas camisinhas — ao ver a camisinha do Star Wars, o DJ só conseguiu imaginar que a última coisa que alguém faria com isso seria transar. Tinha tudo preparado para fazer sua primeira chuca. Só precisava esperar todo mundo sair de casa, porque de forma alguma queria que alguém estivesse com ele caso desse alguma coisa errada.

Na segunda-feira, Yixing foi ao cinema com a namorada, Lu Han e Minseok simplesmente evaporaram e Tao disse que ia jogar videogame na casa de um “amigo” — o DJ sabia que o tal “amigo” era Sehun, mas pouco se importava com isso desde que ZiTao não o traísse. 

Kris esperou por volta de uma hora para ter certeza que ninguém voltaria, matando o tempo fazendo rápidas pesquisas sobre como fazer tudo já que sentia que apenas com as instruções de Minseok, do jeito atrapalhado que o DJ era, alguma coisa sairia errado. Ao ter certeza que a “barra estava limpa”, foi até o quarto e pegou suas garrafas de soro fisiológico. Depois foi diretamente para o banheiro — embora não tivesse mais ninguém na casa, trancou a porta por precaução.

Já tinha se preparado desde que acordou de tarde, quando Yixing e Tao ainda estavam em casa, pensando em adiantar o processo antes do “ato final”. Após escovar os dentes e antes de tomar banho, forçou-se a defecar o máximo que conseguiu. Na noite anterior tinha furtado um dos _yogurts_ de Minseok para regular o trânsito intestinal e parece que isso tinha ajudado, conseguiu evacuar sem problemas. 

Agora era que vinha o “show principal”.

Ao ficar completamente nu, respirou profundamente e se deitou de costas para o chão com o soro já em mãos. Ergueu as pernas e flexionou os joelhos, trazendo as coxas de encontro ao seu peito. Tomando mais um gole de coragem, levou a garrafa até sua bunda, posicionou o bico em sua entrada Afundou um pouco para que ficasse todo dentro de si e apertou o fraco, deixando que o líquido jorrasse dentro de si em uma pressão não tão intensa.

O soro não estava exatamente gelado, mas a temperatura fresca foi imediatamente sentida e o DJ se arrepiou todo. Inconscientemente, parou de apertar o frasco e o ânus se fechou ao redor do bico. Depois de um tempo que tirou para se acostumar, voltou a apertar a garrafinha, deixando que o líquido jorrasse novamente dentro de si.

Depois de duas garrafas completas, já estava se sentindo “cheio” e até um pouco de mal-estar. Parou o que estava fazendo e ficou naquela posição por alguns instantes por ter esquecido qual o próximo passo que deveria fazer. No momento que se lembrou, esticou as pernas e se levantou despreocupadamente, nisso seu corpo relaxou automaticamente, fazendo com que acidentalmente parte do líquido vazasse e escorresse por sua longa perna.

Assustado, Kris forçou-se a segurar o restante dentro mesmo que sentisse que precisava liberar tudo naquele instante, e tentou correr até o vaso sanitário. Mas no pânico, acabou não vendo onde colocava o pé e pisou no frasco de soro que escorregou no piso. O DJ caiu com tudo de costas no chão.

Ao se levantar contorcendo a cara em dor, foi até o vaso sanitário e deixou que seu ânus "urinasse" tudo...

Ou foi o que ele pensou.

Mais tarde naquele dia teve a cueca molhada pelo pouco líquido que tinha sobrado em seu intestino e que ele soltou pensando que eram gases. 

“Espera... Mas pum não molha”.

Por sorte não foi algo muito alarmante e o DJ conseguiu disfarçar bem enquanto se levantava do sofá onde assistia televisão com ZiTao. Ou, pelo menos, ele acreditou que sim, já que o namorado não comentou nada sobre. Correu até o quarto para pegar roupas limpas e depois até o banheiro se limpar.

No dia seguinte, o DJ voltou a falar com Minseok e perguntou como ele cuidava da alimentação e como funcionava o tal supositório de glicerina, fazendo o mais velho rir até que o rosto ficasse vermelho e lágrimas escorressem dos olhos por ter uma ideia de qual foi o motivo da estranha mudança de Kris. 


	3. Três Batidas

**LOSE YOURSELF IN THE BEAT**

**TRÊS BATIDAS**

A música ecoava por cada canto da casa, chegando até o quarto de Kris e o arrancando sem misericórdia do mundo dos sonhos. Por um momento pensou que ainda estivesse sonhando, que estava em algum lugar da boate durante seu intervalo. alvez com ZiTao já que sentia o calor do corpo do namorado ao seu. Mas logo sua mente registrou qual música tocava e lembrou-se que nunca havia colocado e nunca colocaria Dr.Dre para tocar numa boate de música eletrônica.

O DJ se remexeu com um gemido de chateação por ter sido acordado e sentiu o homem em seus braços fazer o mesmo, a esfregar a cara em seu peito tentando voltar a dormir. Preguiçosamente Kris esticou o braço mais livre e pegou o celular sobre o criado-mudo para ver as horas.

— Cara, que porra o Lu Han tá fazendo às oito e quinze da manhã? — Resmungou, a voz rouca e grave devido as consequências da bebedeira da noite anterior.

Estava tão confortável ali. O frio obrigava ele e Tao buscarem por calor, agarrando-se um ao outro em baixo dos lençóis. Não queria levantar agora, portanto tentou ignorar o barulho. Contudo, como se soubesse dos planos dele, aumentaram o volume da música. Agora mais ninguém era capaz de dormir — até mesmo Tao que conseguia mesmo com barulho de construção dentro de casa.

Contra a vontade, Kris balançou um pouco o mais novo para indicar que queria retirar seu braço e sentou-se na cama. Bocejou e espreguiçou-se exageradamente antes de tomar coragem e se levantar. Se arrastou bem lentamente para fora do quarto, o corpo cambaleante devido ao cansaço demasiado.

Ao sair, notou que Yixing estava na porta do quarto dele tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo assim como o DJ.

De repente, a música cessou, chamando a atenção dos dois homens que se entreolharam confusos, o rosto cheio de sono. Juntos atravessaram todo o corredor e adentraram na sala de estar. De imediato foram recebidos por uma claridade que os obrigou a fechar imediatamente os olhos em desconforto. 

Quando se ajustou a luz, Kris se deparou com Minseok limpando a casa, uma máscara no rosto por conta da alergia a poeira e o aspirador de pó próximo aos pés. E Lu Han — ainda com roupas de dormir — parado de braços cruzados ao lado do balcão da cozinha com o controle do rádio em mãos. 

— Eu tô nem aí! — Minseok disse irritado ao apontar o espanador para o namorado — Vocês quatros são um bando de preguiçoso que nem mesmo limpam a própria casa! Não aguento mais ver tudo isso. Eu vou limpar tudo e tô pouco me fodendo se acordei as donzelas aí. Agora move essa sua bunda magrela para me ajudar, caralho.

A casa estava uma grande bagunça por causa da noite anterior. Como logo Yixing, Kris e ZiTao iriam embora para passar a véspera de natal e o ano-novo com suas famílias — a família de Lu Han estava na China e a de Minseok morava em Nova Iorque, então somente os outros três iriam —, o dono da casa decidiu que seria legal se eles se divertissem juntos. Compraram várias caixas de cerveja, encomendaram três pizzas e passaram a noite assistindo as lutas de MMA antes de brincarem de banco imobiliário. Por volta das três da madrugada, a preguiça e o sono bateram e ninguém quis arrumar a casa naquele momento — normalmente Minseok iria, mas ele estava tão bêbado que nem percebeu.

Aparentemente o mais velho acordou naquela manhã e viu as caixas de pizza espalhadas pelo chão e o monte de latas de cerveja que Kris, Lu Han e Tao começaram a empilhar para ver o quão alto eles conseguiriam chegar antes que tudo caísse — no final, foi Yixing quem derrubou ao se levantar para ir ao banheiro e se desequilibrar, fazendo as latas se espalharem por toda a sala de estar e cozinha.

Sem querer discutir — até porque ele não tinha moral na casa para isso —, Kris apenas deu de ombros e se encaminhou até a cozinha para preparar algo para o café da manhã, quase caindo ao pisar em uma lata de cerveja no meio do caminho.

Não estava de ressaca exatamente, apenas sentia como se um caminhão o tivesse atropelado. Não sabia nem como não havia ficado mesmo tomando tudo aquilo que tomou. Talvez fosse porque era cerveja. Mas pela cara de Lu Han, ele estava. E não seria para menos, visto que ele e Minseok foram os que mais esvaziaram latinhas quando começaram a fazer uma competição de quem tomava mais.

Kris e ZiTao iriam enfrentar quase duas horas de ônibus até sua cidade natal e depois mais alguns minutos em outro para chegar até o apartamento. Então, precisava dar um jeito em seu estado antes de saírem de casa. Um banho quente sempre o ajudava a relaxar. E foi visando isso que depois de comer seu cereal e tomar uma caneca cheia de café, ele foi para o banheiro.

Normalmente, não levava muito tempo no banho. Porém a água estava tão deliciosamente quente, que o DJ perdeu a noção do tempo e só foi desligar o chuveiro quando Yixing reclamou que ele também precisava usar o banheiro. Aparentemente, Kris levou o mesmo tempo que Tao levava. Assim que chegou no quarto com uma pequena toalha sobre a cabeça para secar os cabelos, o namorado começou a falação para encher seu saco da mesma forma que ele fazia ao reprendê-lo por demorar muito tomando banho.

Ainda faltava quatro horas até o horário que iriam embora, mas o DJ resolveu que era melhor preparar as malas antes para não fazer tudo de última hora. Obrigou Tao a fazer a parte dele também. O puxou pela perna é, sem querer, o derrubou da cama onde se encontrava todo encolhido entre o cobertor. Ao menos serviu para fazê-lo arrumar tudo. 

Como voltariam só em janeiro, colocaram somente o necessário para 11 dias na mala. O que no caso de Tao, incluía todo o guarda-roupa, pois ele não gostava de repetir muito uma peça mesmo que essa estivesse limpa. 

Em menos de uma hora, já tinham tudo pronto. Então, mataram o restante do tempo assistindo séries na _Netflix_ no quarto para evitarem que Minseok os obrigassem a limpar a casa também.

**[...]**

Quando Kris finalmente chegou na residência, foi recebido por um apartamento completamente vazio de presença humana. Havia só os móveis e um bilhete de sua mãe avisando que foi visitar irmã mais velha do DJ que estava grávida.

A viagem não foi exatamente longa, mas ainda assim ficar quase três horas dentro de um ônibus, a soma do tempo do rodoviário e do urbano, tornou-se mais cansativo do esperava. ZiTao e ele tentaram dormir já que graças a Minseok não conseguiram em casa. No entanto, a passageira do banco detrás estava com o filho de um ano doente e a criança não parava de chorar, só se acalmou quase uma hora depois. Quando saíram da rodoviária e pegaram o ônibus urbano no terminal para vir para o apartamento, o veículo estava lotado e tiveram que ficar em pé a viagem inteira — isso sem contar o grupo de adolescentes fazendo algazarra dentro do ônibus.

O DJ estava totalmente esgotado. Nem sequer esquentou a comida que sua mãe tinha deixado para ele no micro-ondas. Apenas ligou o aquecedor, tirou o casaco e o colocou sobre a cabideiro, e foi direto para o quarto se jogar na cama, deixando suas malas largadas pelo chão. Só acordou três horas depois com ZiTao ligando para perguntar se podia ir ao apartamento dele. Ainda sonolento, Kris se levantou a contragosto.

Como eram vizinhos, o namorado chegou antes mesmo que o DJ terminasse de escovar os dentes. E foi recebido por esse com a escova na boca e os olhos sujos de remela. 

— Eu preciso de doce, tem sobremesa aqui? — Questionou assim que a porta foi aberta, folgadamente entrando na casa como se fosse sua — Minha mãe acha que maçã é sobremesa! — Disse indignado, a mão na cintura. Porém foi ignorado pelo mais velho, que apenas rolou os olhos e voltou ao banheiro para terminar de escovar os dentes e limpar a cara.

Ao voltar para a sala de estar, encontrou Tao descaradamente sentado na poltrona de pernas cruzadas se deliciando com um picolé de chocolate com recheio de morango já pela metade que furtou do congelador.

— Ah, por favor, não fique tímido. Sinta-se em casa! — Kris disse sarcasticamente, dando as costas ao outro e indo em direção a cozinha para pegar seu próprio picolé por ficar com vontade ao ver o namorado todo feliz com o dele. 

“Como a comida depois”. 

Não estava calor, mas o DJ concordava que não existia hora para tomar sorvete. Sem contar que o aquecedor do apartamento estava mantendo eles tão bem aquecidos, que nem precisavam vestir roupas muito grossas. Ali naquele lugar confortável, nem parecia que era inverno.

Agora totalmente mais relaxado depois de dormir, Kris se jogou preguiçosamente na poltrona de frente para Tao e se entregou ao sabor doce em suas mãos.

Como não podia morder o picolé devido a sensibilidade de seus dentes, o DJ lambia da metade para cima e depois colocava a ponta em sua boca, dando leves chupadas a fim de amolecer um pouco. Ao ver que o picolé estava bem mais fino na ponta, usou os beiços para “quebrá-lo”, deixando o recheio de leite sair. E colocou o pedaço na boca, o amassando com a língua de encontro ao céu antes de engoli-lo e limpar os cantos da boca.

Estava tão concentrado em seu sorvete, que só depois viu com sua visão periférica ZiTao o encarando. Curioso, levou o olhar até o mais novo e se deparou com esse de rosto corado e a boca entreaberta. O namorado já tinha acabado o próprio picolé e agora tinha toda a atenção em Kris. Observava com desejo cada pequeno detalhe que esse fazia com o doce em mãos. Isso fez o DJ sorrir internamente, totalmente satisfeito em causar essa reação nele mesmo que não tivesse a intenção.

Querendo provocá-lo um pouco mais, Kris deixou o recheio escorrer um pouco pela base e o lambeu sedutora mente. O ato fez Tao se remexer em seu acento, as pernas esfregando uma na outra inconscientemente. 

Desde da noite que transaram pela primeira vez, os dois não tinham feito muita coisa do tipo. Não porque não queriam, mas aparentemente o mundo resolveu impedir que eles fizessem algo quando planejavam — bem que Minseok disse que as coisas sempre dariam erradas quando se planeja transar. O máximo que Kris ganhou foi Tao ajoelhado a sua frente enquanto tomavam banho juntos, e a boca dele trabalhando perfeitamente para dar-lhe o melhor boquete que já tinha ganhado na vida.

Não que já estivesse sentindo abstinência pela falta de sexo, ou pelo é o que achava. Mas ao finalmente ter Tao, queria aproveitar o máximo que podia para caso o mais novo desse o braço a torcer e terminasse tudo — o DJ se preocupava muito com isso, o medo do outro se enjoar ou simplesmente não querer mais nada com ele. E nesse exato momento sua mãe não estava e conhecendo ela sabia que iria demorar para voltar.

Então, por que não?

Kris continuou a provocar Tao. Foi até mais longe e deixou que o recheio escorresse por seus longos dedos para depois limpá-los, enfiando um dígito todo em sua boca e sugando o creme doce.

— Quero testar uma coisa... — Comentou antes de colocar o último pedaço de picolé na boca, amaçá-lo e o engoli-lo. 

O DJ se levantou de sua poltrona e foi até o namorado, parando em frente a esse. Inclinou-se um pouco e levou a mão ao rosto de Tao, segurando-lhe o queixo. 

— Posso? — Questionou com uma sobrancelha levantada sedutoramente, recebendo um aceno em afirmação frenético do namorado corado, olhos denunciando a tesão.

Enquanto Tao se reconfortava, encostando as costas na poltrona e ficando em uma posição mais deitada que sentada, Kris abaixou o dorso um pouco mais e roçou seus lábios ao do amante antes de dar-lhe um beijo gelado, dividindo o sabor dos picolés que tomaram. O DJ deslizou suas mãos do queixo para o pescoço do mais novo, sentindo o calor da pele morena de encontro a sua palma, mostrando a ele que o corpo de Tao já reagia para o que estava por vir, excitando-se com os toques e a promessa de receber um boquete.

Ao apartarem o beijo, Kris separou mais as pernas de Tao e ficou de joelho entre elas. 

Nunca tinha feito isso, pelo menos não em um homem. Não podia usar suas experiências como mulheres para ajudá-lo. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que o que funcionava para um não funcionaria para outro. Antes mesmo de começar um relacionamento com Tao, o DJ já tinha assistido pornô gay, e não só isso, o pornô hétero também poderia ajudá-lo. Também tinha as várias vezes que recebeu sexo oral de suas namoradas e a primeira vez que recebeu de ZiTao. No entanto, assistir alguém fazendo era uma coisa e fazer isso era outra bem diferente.

Estava nervoso, óbvio. Mas tentou manter a compostura, agir como se soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo para não deixar seu ar de “cara, relaxa que eu sei tudo sobre isso” cair. Apesar de ser provável que Tao já soubesse que ele nunca enfiou um pênis na boca, ainda queria manter sua imagem apenas por seu orgulho.

Kris desabotoou a calça de Tao e, com a ajuda dele que levantou um pouco os quadris, a abaixou junto com a cueca o suficiente apenas para deixar o membro sair. Ficou a encarar o pênis por alguns segundos, relembrando todas as cenas de _blowjob _que já assistiu na vida e criando um roteiro mental de cada passo que faria para aquilo dar certo.

— Quer que eu te diga o que fazer? — Escutou o namorado perguntando depois que ele ficou tempo de mais parado sem se mexer — Se você não quiser usar a boca, pode ficar apenas na mão. Eu te masturbo também — Sugeriu.

— Não, não. — Levantou o olhar rapidamente para ver o rosto de Tao, esse o olhando com olhos compreensivos — Eu consigo fazer. — Afirmou, recebendo uma expressão devassa em precipitação que só o motivou a realmente fazer o que dizia que iria.

Tomando um gole de determinação, Kris se arrastou um pouco mais para frente, o rosto ficando bem próximo a virilha do mais novo. Apoiou uma das mãos na coxa e com a outra pegou o membro, o trazendo para perto de sua boca. E deu-lhe um selinho experimental, o sentindo pulsar com o toque gelado de seus lábios.

Ao perder um pouco do receio de fazer um péssimo trabalho, umedeceu os lábios e deu outro selinho. Desceu a mão a segurar o pênis por todo o corpo do órgão sexual até chegar próximo dos testículos. Usou quatro de seus dedos como apoio para o membro não cair sobre a barriga e com o dedão acarinhou o saco escrotal, recebendo o tão esperado gemido manhoso de aprovação de Tao.

O DJ lambeu da metade do corpo até a ponta e depois colocou toda a glande dentro de sua boca, deixando que sua saliva escorresse por ali antes de dar uma sugada como faria em um picolé, o gosto de pele provando que o amante tinha tomado banho antes de vir ao seu apartamento.

— Está indo bem... — Elogiou Tao, enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos platinado já bem maiores que antes e afastava-lhe a franja da testa. 

Kris levantou os olhos ao ouvi-lo e, claramente, sua reação teve um ótimo efeito, porque o pênis do mais novo pulsou em sua mão e ele entreabriu a boca, deixando um suspiro audível sair. O próprio membro do mais velho já estava duro e implorando por atenção por ver o rosto corado embargado de tesão de Tao.

Não quebrando o contato visual, o DJ voltou a colocar o pênis dentro de sua boca, dessa vez ultrapassando a glande e indo um pouco antes da metade. ZiTao fechou os olhos, entregando-se ao prazer que começava a receber, e continuou com a mão sobre os cabelos de Kris. Seus dedos se entrelaçavam aos fios, acarinhava o couro cabeludo ao tempo que o DJ movia a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

Kris queria tentar ir mais fundo como Tao havia feito para ele. Porém não estava acostumado a esse tipo de coisa e temia que talvez tivesse reflexo de vômito. Por isso, decidiu permanecer apenas até a metade, retirando vez ou outra de sua boca para dar atenção as partes que não conseguia alcançar, lambendo-as e dando-lhes beijos molhados; suas mãos estimulando os testículos, acarinhando-os delicadamente.

O DJ tentou fazer tudo o que pensou que seria bom se fosse ele a receber um boquete. E, para ajudá-lo a saber mais, mantinha o olhar sobre Tao constantemente. Avaliava se ele gostava ou não dos toques em seu púbis quando alisava os pelos ali, a alternada entre as chupadas e a masturbação que agora corria mais suave em seu membro devido a saliva. E para atiçar ainda mais, não tentava impedir o som obsceno da sucção, percebendo a reação positiva do outro, que sempre apertava um pouco mais a palma entre seus cabelos sempre que ouvia o barulho ocasional.

Sabia que Tao estava apreciando. Ele era do tipo vocal, não demorou para que os gemidos manhosos tomassem conta da sala de estar, respondendo todas as perguntas de Kris juntamente a expressão deleitosa estampada em seu rosto. Ao sentir um gosto peculiar em sua boca, imediatamente soube que o que estava fazendo realmente estava funcionando já que conseguiu trazer o pré-gozo.

O DJ já estava excitado quando começou o ato, mas ao ver que conseguiu dar prazer ao namorado com sua boca, ficou de uma forma que seu pau doía entre suas pernas por ainda estar preso dentro da calça. Precisava se aliviar. Então levou a mão que acariciava a coxa e o púbis de Tao as próprias calças e as desabotoou com certa dificuldade, penetrando sua mão dentro da cueca e liberando seu pênis. A ação o fez gemer em alivio, mandando vibrações para o membro do mais novo, que em retornou gemeu também.

— Tão bom... — Disse Tao entre os gemidos, inconscientemente fechando a mão nos cabelos platinados e a movendo um pouco como se tentasse foder a boca de Kris, totalmente perdido no encanto do calor da boca e da língua do mais velho, que o fez parar no mesmo instante, tirando-lhe a mão de sua cabeça para impedir que ele fizesse alguma ação brusca consigo.

O toque em seu próprio membro e a pequena ação que Tao fez antes ao tentar foder sua boca apenas o incitou mais em fazer o namorado se perder no prazer. E foi por isso que o DJ tentou ir um pouco mais fundo, indo bem devagar para testar seus limites. Porém, infelizmente, não estava pronto para isso ainda e quase que seu corpo reagiu. Ele tirou o membro da boca antes que tivesse reflexo, o excesso de saliva escorrendo pelos cantos de seus lábios, e esperou passar a sensação, usando sua mão em Tao enquanto isso para que o rapaz de olhos fechados não notasse que algo tinha acontecido.

Encarando o rosto do outro ao tempo que esperava para voltar a enfiar-lhe o pênis em seu canal bucal, uma vontade tomou conta de si. Antes que percebesse, Kris já estava se levantando, tirando as próprias calças bem rápido e se sentando no colo de ZiTao, que imediatamente abriu os olhos com o peso sobre seu corpo.

— Eu quero o seu dedo — O DJ sussurrou de encontro a boca do mais novo que o encarava atônito, deslizando em seguida os lábios pelo pescoço dele e dando-lhe uma mordida forte que arrancou-lhe um choramingo. 

Kris não esperou que Tao processasse seu pedido. No mesmo instante, juntou seus membros e os masturbou com a ajuda das duas mãos, fazendo o mais novo morder o lábio inferior em deleite. Ao não ser atendido, o DJ parou tudo e pegou uma das mãos de Tao que agora repousavam sobre suas coxas e levou os dedos dele para dentro de sua boca.

A melhor opção seria usar lubrificante, não teria o risco de ser desconfortável. Mas o tubo estava dentro de sua mala em outro cômodo e ele estava apressado demais para isso. Portanto, teria que ser com o que tinha ali. Por sorte seu canal bucal havia produzido bastante saliva devido ao oral e ela estava acumulando dentro de sua boca, tendo que fazer ele engoli-la várias vezes. 

O DJ sugou dois dígitos numa tentativa de provocar e depois tratou de lubrificá-los. Ao ver que molhou bem os dedos o suficiente para achar que iria funcionar, os guiou até sua bunda e obrigou Tao a enfiar a mão em sua cueca. Não precisou fazer mais nada, o rapaz por si só encontrou o caminho até a entrada de Kris e penetrou um dedo bem devagar, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo e deixando que o corpo dele se abrisse para recebê-lo. Só depois disso é que o DJ voltou a masturbar seus pênis.

— Kris... — Tao gemeu com o retorno do toque, fazendo o mais velho sorrir em satisfação pelas ações que estava causando no namorado.

Agora com o estimulo atrás e na frente, mais a forte excitação de antes, Kris já estava próximo de ejacular. O mais novo penetrava o dedo fundo em si enquanto tateava suas paredes anais a procura de sua próstata. Aquilo era muito bom. E pela visão de Tao todo corado, gemendo desavergonhadamente, a boca entreaberta e os olhos nublados em prazer, ele estava aproveitando tanto quanto o DJ.

— Me avise...— Disse Kris, a fala sendo cortar por seu próprio gemido baixo ao ser tocado na próstata. Fechou os olhos para se entregar mais as sensações correndo em seu corpo, a febre alta tomando conta de todo o seu ser — Quando for gozar... — Continuou, encostando sua testa a de Tao, sentindo-lhe a temperatura tão alta quanto a sua e respiração quente desse de encontro a sua face.

Não demorou muito e logo ZiTao avisou que ia gozar. Segundos depois sujou a mão e o pênis de Kris com seu sêmen, enquanto jogava a cabeça para frente e a repousava sobre a clavícula do DJ, o corpo tremendo e a boca dando uma forte arfada por ar.

Fora de si pelo orgasmo, o mais novo sem querer pressionou forte o dedo na próstata de Kris, o fazendo soltar um gemido rouco e alto. Isso fez com que o corpo dele se aproximasse ainda mais do momento do ápice e logo suas mãos, agora apenas em seu membro, aumentaram os movimentos, o fazendo gozar rapidamente, misturando seu sêmen ao de Tao.

Kris tombou a cabeça para trás e revirou os olhos em deleite, seu corpo sendo tomado pelas ondas de prazer intenso.

Os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo, suas respirações sendo normalizadas e seus corpos perdendo as consequências do choque de prazer aos poucos.

— Como eu fui? — O mais velho indagou em um sussurro, os lábios próximos da orelha de Tao.

— Ainda tem que melhor, mas foi bem para uma primeira vez. — Disse sinceramente, recebendo uma mordida leve na orelha — Acho que eu gostei mais porque era você a fazer isso — Confessou, fazendo o peito do DJ inflar em uma felicidade que foi disfarçada por seu rosto sério.

Só depois que se recuperaram é Kris desceu das coxas de Tao e o convidou para tomar um banho, tendo em mente os dois continuarem o momento após sexo dentro do chuveiro para o caso de sua mãe chegar, não encontrá-los nus no sofá e o filho com a mão coberta de porra.


	4. Quatro Batidas

**LOSE YOURSELF IN THE BEAT**

**QUATRO BATIDAS**

As ondas sonoras circulavam por toda a boate, preenchendo cada canto por menor que fosse. A batida eletrônica entrava nos ouvidos e mexia com todo o consciente e subconsciente daqueles a ouvi-la. O álcool intensificava o _ecstasy_, fazendo com que todo o estresse fosse descarregado e fluísse para fora do corpo através do suor que era feito conforme dançavam, compassados ou não, com a música. Mas não importava, o escuro da casa noturna os ocultava, sendo somente as luzes de cores frias indo de um lado para o outro deixando-os visíveis por alguns segundos.

Em meio àquele mundo secreto, tudo o que era feito ali ficava ali.

Estavam distante de todos, perdidos em meio aos corredores que mais pareciam um labirinto. Kris só sabia se localizar graças ao breve momento em que a luz de _led_ correu por aquelas paredes, chegando fraca e quase incapaz de ser notada na área da saída de emergência.

A música naquela região não era tão intensa, no entanto produzia o mesmo efeito de como se estivesse no salão. A pele de Kris queimava em febre. Não sentia calor, muito pelo contrário; queria mais dessa temperatura carregada de pecado. E Zitao lhe dava isso, dividindo pela respiração quente de encontro ao rosto do DJ, ou pelas peles a se tocarem sempre que se aproximavam querendo dividir o mesmo espaço e se tornar um.

Apesar de claramente estar sendo colocado contra a parede pelo namorado bêbado, Kris não podia se importar menos. Estava tão excitado quanto ele e não tinha medo de ser pego, sequer pensava nessa possibilidade. Os beijos eram intensos, porém calmos. O gosto das bebidas e do cigarro se misturavam em suas línguas, dando um novo sabor. Se moviam vagarosamente, como se tivessem em câmera lenta, criando uma provocação proveitosa. Desfrutavam um do outro como uma última vez, sentindo tudo com muito mais sensibilidade.

A ereção já era predominante dentro da calça, tornando-os mais necessitados dos toques em busca do alívio do desejo sexual. Mas deixaram de lado, desfrutando primeiramente do doce gosto das preliminares e da provocação que faziam sempre que suas coxas entre as pernas um do outro esfregava no ponto certo.

A batida soava como a de seus corações, tornando audível o quão intenso estavam. Era inevitável não ficar ofegante, acabando por soltar suspiros altos e, no caso de Tao, alguns gemidos manhosos. O suor escorria pelo couro cabeludo e fazia os fios de cabelo grudarem superficialmente no rosto, deixando-os como uma bagunça sempre que a cabeça se tocavam e ambos as esfregava inconscientemente em busca de mais contato.

Por fim, quando já não mais resistiram, abriram o zíper da calça e abaixaram a cueca o suficiente para expor seus pênis, unindo-os um ao outro a fim facilitar o momento. A mão de Tao fazia o trabalho de masturbá-los, enquanto o DJ aproveitava para tocar cada parte possível do namorado, adentrando a mão nas calças dele e se deliciando com as nádegas bem trabalhadas em anos de artes marciais.

O prazer serviu como pílula de esctasy, levando-os ao delírio do deleite carnal e o tornando em psicológico. E em pouco tempo atingiram o ápice em quase um minuto de diferença um do outro, sendo Tao o primeiro a chegar, gozando em sua própria mão e no membro do DJ.

Usou depois o gozo para tornar mais fluído seu toque diretamente no namorado, subindo e descendo a mão com mais rapidez e arrancando de Kris um forte orgasmo capaz de fazê-lo revirar os olhos e cravar os dentes no ombro de Tao, fazendo esse gemer manhoso em dor.

Ficaram parados em pé por alguns segundos, recuperando-se do momento e se recompondo. A música prolongava o prazer psicológico, deixando suas mentes permanecer nas nuvens, as ondas sonoras penetrando seus corpos e mexendo com cada parte de suas células.

Tao tirou do bolso o papel de enxugar a mão que pegou no banheiro mais cedo e o usou para limpar a mão melecada de esperma, ajudando também a limpar a barra da camisa do DJ que também se sujara um pouco.

Antes que se afastasse de vez de Kris, esse o puxou pela nuca e uniu seus lábios dando-lhe um último beijo antes de voltar ao trabalho.


End file.
